Squad 6Love doesn't ask why
by Predator's little prey
Summary: Captain Kuchiki and Lieutenant Abarai are given the task of training two very different girls. The captain and lieutenant think this is going to be easy, well the girls have other ideas. Byakuya/OC Renji/OC
1. Chapter 1

Hello. This a new one, written by me and my partner in crime Byakuya-Renji.

Disclaimer: We don't own bleach

Warning: A lot of twisted humor and later rated M for a reason, if you don't like then don't read.

Enjoy

* * *

Squad 6 - Love doesn't ask why

The rain hammered down on the windows and roof, I sat sprawled on the sofa the television screen paused on the opening of Bleach. The gentle knock at the front door was expected and very welcome; I bounced up and yanked the white wood open, on the threshold stood one of my very best friends, somehow completely dry despite the rain lashing down. I always noticed the difference between us when looking at Zoë; she was small like me but with long mink hair and dainty features. She looked like a noble from some ancient time without the snobbish attitude that same people still had. Although I was no great beauty especially next to Zoë I had long blonde hair and deep blue eyes, I wasn't as slim and slender as Zoë but still I had a reasonable figure. All this passed through my head as Zoë stood on my doorstep shivering in the cold air; I grinned at her and stepped back to allow her in.

"Great you have it set up already, can't wait I have been driving my brother crazy going on about Bleach all the time" she laughed as she settled on the sofa.

I did the mature thing at 16 and stuck my tongue out at her, "You think I have fared any better! It's your fault I got into this in the first place, I have been driving my parents up the wall ever since" I settled next to her, both our legs tucked under us as Zoë pressed the play button.

Then everything went wrong. The next thing I knew we were falling through lights and colours, everything was a complete blur around me. Suddenly I hit the floor, sprawled on my back only to have the wind knocked out of my by Zoë landing across my ribs and causing me to cough and wheeze.

"Ow, good thing I landed on something soft"

"Yeah… (Cough)… that would be me"

Zoë shot up on her elbows and slithered backwards so I had room to breathe, only when she looked up did she realise what she saw couldn't be real. Eyes were glaring at them from all angles, white captain's robes swished as heat built up in the room.

"Sarah we are in big trouble" Zoë's voice shuck slightly as she spoke. I looked around as I managed to sit up, I could see faces that I was familiar with but only from a television screen not stood around me.

"How did we end up on the floor in a captain's meeting?"

"I have no idea but something is not right, I am feeling light headed" Just as Zoë spoke she slipped to the ground her eyes closed and hair spilling out over my ribs.

"Zoë!" But before I had managed to move blackness covered my eyes and I lay still my arm reaching for my friend.

As soon as we had passed out in a heap on the floor noise exploded around us. The entire captain's seemed to have something to say until a tall red headed knelled beside us and checked the pulses at our necks.

"They are both alive just knocked out by the spiritual pressure of all of us and each other. I have no idea why they are as strong as some of the captains in here they look like humans." Renji spoke as he stood and went back to his place. All the voices stopped as they registered what the lieutenant just said.

"Captain Kuchiki, Lieutenant Abarai, move them to the spare rooms and alert squad 4 then return we must discover everything we can about these two" Yamamoto ordered. The two members of squad 6 nodded and moved forward under the watchful eyes of the rest of the captains and picked a girl up each, unknown to us Byakuya cradled Zoë in his arms and Renji easily carried me out of the room and to the squad 4 barracks.

The two didn't seem to notice the extra weight of the girls as they carried them to the barracks where squad 4 was based. Luckily there was room for the two in the same room as they were only knocked out rather than injured in the usual sense. A rather small pair of squad 4 members watched from a hidden spot as two of the most feared officers gently laid the girls down on a bed and left cloaks swishing as they turned.

My eyes burned as I tried to open them into a bright light, I squeezed them shut again as soon the light didn't fade. "Can some dim the lights please?" I asked softly.

"Sarah? Is that you? I can't open my eyes the light is too bright" Zoë's voice sounded a little panicked at the loss of her vision.

"Yeah Zo it's me. Any idea what happened to us? The last thing I remember was you falling on me in the middle… oh crap how did we mange to fall into a captain's meeting?"

"I have no idea, I don't even where we are or what going on"

"Lets hope someone comes in soon and explains something to us"

We didn't have to wait long. 5 minutes later Retsu Unohana walked in through door eyeing us both with a curious gaze before she spoke she dimmed the light so we could both open our eyes and see what was going on.

"Well I am glad you are both awake but I need to ask some questions and I will try and answer some I know you will have. First it seems you are both fine apart from a bit of bruising from landing on the floor in the captains meeting. Second you seemed to have caused a mess in the ranks by being carried here by Captain Kuchiki and Lieutenant Abarai, which has started rumours flying like wild fire through out the squads. Finally we don't know how you got here or why you are so powerful but at the point in time we cannot return you. These taken in consideration you are expected to report to the Captain-Commander with your escorts who will be here as soon as you have got dressed. Your clothes are clean and redy on each chair, you have 5 minutes before they get here so don't take your time, the lieutunant doesn't always knock before entering." She laughed as she left leaving us to scramble out of bed and into our clothes. I turned to Zoë with an imploring look as I couldn't bush my hair out as it was long enough to sit on, she sighed good naturedly and picked up the brush that she had just found on her bedside table. She had just started when she laughed at my expresion, "You have such a weakness for someone playing with and brushing your hair"

I didn't answer as the door opened and the captain and lieutunant of squad 6 stood shoulder to shoulder watching us. I think we were surposed to be intimadated by the captain but I took one look at Renji a good 3 inches above his catain and burst out laughing. Zoë caught on fast and couldn't stop the snicker escaping earning them both the famous Kuchiki glare that didn't have any effect.

"Do you remember my comment once about a box Zoë? Well sratch that I would need a step ladder" I stood and turned and looked her, she had her hand over her mouth to stop the laughter escaping but failed as I raised my eyebrows so only she could see me. Zoë could see the looks the two squad 6 members were giving them, they obviously thought the pair of us crazy which would be about correct.

"Lead the way Kuchiki" I winced as Zoë planted her elbow in my already bruised ribs.

"You have no respect for authority," She hissed at me as we followed Byakuya out of the barracks, with Renji behind walking behind us.

"I do but just not your kind, I have my own version" I snickered at her, gesturing with my eyes to Renji behind us.

"You can't keep anything in context today can you"

"I am sorry Zoë, it was just the way they stood it reminded me so much of the comment made a few days ago about needing a wall or step ladder put images in my head."

She rolled her eyes and gave me a nudge to show she wasn't mad at me, I grinned and bounced forwards as we came to the door. Byakuya pushed the door open and all talking ceased at once like someone turned the volume off after having some music really loud. I huddled closer to Zoë as eyes followed us up the centre of all the Captains and Lieutenant, for some reason the two squad 6 leaders pressed subtlety closer to us as unknown to us we were shivering because of the leering looks we were attracting from some of the captains especially Shunsui Kyōraku. When we reached the Captain-Commander the two squad 6 leaders stayed to flank us as we stood before Gotei 13. I surpose they were there incase we became voilent but we were glad they were stood between us and the creepy guy in pink who seemed a little to interested for my liking. Yamamoto looked at us both in a way that made me slightly wary, he wasn't what he seemed as I couldn't help shrinking back slightly but that brought me almost flush against Renji's side. I hissed under my breath and slid back to put a gap between us, Zoë raised an eyebrow at me but I gave her a tiny shake of my head. Then the Commander spoke for the first since we had walked though the doors,

"What are your names?" His voice was calm but with an edge to it.

"Zoë Carson"

"Sarah Bedford" We glanced at each other, no point in not telling the truth.

"We don't know how you got here or what your reason was but we cannot send you back for the forseable future so we will now decide which squad you will join. Although it appears that you cannot control your spirit pressure and that is what knocked you out yesterday. You seem to be at a level equal to many captains in this room but you will have to go through tests and advance training with a partner most suited to your abilities. Now we decide who's squad you will join"

"I will happily take these two" The voice sent warning bells ringing in my head. Everyone turned to look at the guy in pink, he was the one who had spoken I looked at Zoë I knew her face mirrored mine. There was no way we were going to join him, he had pervert written all over him. I looked around at the others, we both knew who we would like to work with but somehow I didn't think that would go down too well at this moment in time. Until Byakuya spoke, his voice a cool drawl that snapped everyone to attention.

"Squad 6 will take them in the 4th seat position, they can share it until further assesments can be made" No one argued with this Captain.

"Then it is decided then these two are now the 4th seats of squad 6. Dismissed." The commander called the meeting to a close and everyone filled out. Renji beckond us to follow him to our new squad leader's office. I sighed, now I knew what was coming the one I hated with a passion, paper work and enrollment forms. Zoë nudged me as she caught me watching Renji as he walked in front of us, I snickered and wiggled my eyebrows at her miming handcuffing him to Byakuya and causing the pair of us to once again fall about laughing. Renji swung round and glared at the pair of us but we were to busy laughing to care at that moment.

Renji turned to the us as we all filled into the office, Byakuya closed the door behind us effectively cutting off our only escape route. The captain moved beside Renji by the desk putting me and Zoë the other side, he leveled us with that famous glare that had no effect other than to make us fight back laughter.

"You are now members of squad 6 and will require the training and disapline of this squad. I can make a few exceptions because you are new here but be warned I can only do that to begin with. Luientunant Abarai and myself will be testing you in the morning so be here at 8 sharp in the morning" With that said the captain sat at his desk and went silent.

"Follow me then, I will show where the barracks are and make sure you remember the way because we are not waiting fo ya in the morning." We followed Renji and were shown into a room with two beds and wardrobe each.

"Oh my god 8 is way too early, there is no chance I'm getting up in time for that" Zoё moaned as she flopped onto her bed, I turned and grinned at my friend she was never an early riser but 8 was pushing it even for me. We were so tired that within minutes the pair of us were both asleep, the day had drained us having to cope with so much being new and all the heavy spiritual pressure.

An irratating buzzing awoke me as the sky was only just getting light, I reached over and grapped my phone turning the alarm off. I sat up slowly and arched my back while trying to shake my hair out of my eyes as I had forgotten to get Zoё to braid it the night before. Speacking of Zoё I glanced across and saw her still curled up fast asleep I sighed softly, although I didn't want to wake her I knew we had to be at the training grounds for 8. I stood and found the brush we had used yesterday, while attemting to remove the knots from my long hair I nudged Zoё awake.

"Hmm no go away it's too early"

"Sorry hun, come on its time to get up you don't want to miss this training"

The death glare I was getting should have burned a hole in my back as I sorted through the pile of clothes left on a chair, I didn't know who had put them there but they smelt clean and looked like they were near enough the right sizes for us.

"Out of that bed before I have to resort to a jug of water Zoё, here are some clean clothes as well"

I felt rather than saw Zoё's glare as she crawled out of bed, I unfolded the clothes and headed into the bathroom. Only then did I realisewhat sort of clothes we had been given. I rolled my eyes but put them on anyway, the silky material and clean smell felt good after wearing mine for two days but I knew as soon as Zoё looked at them I would have to fight to get them on her.

"No way! I am not wearing them. Sarah it's not fair and you can't make me"

The shout made me close my eyes for a second.

"It isn't like we have much choice, I don't like them any better than you." I sighed as I walked out to Zoё, what were had been given was a set of skin tight tops in a black silky material and black pants that were low on my hips and tight untill knee were they flared slightly. I didn't mind the pants but I wasn't sure about the top, I looked at Zoё the clothes suited her slender figure showing it off and set well with her hair and pale skin.

"I am not wearing this!" Zoё snarled at me.

"Oh yes you are even if I have to drag you. Now come on or we are going to be late" I opened the door and begun to try and remember they correct way. I could feel my friend sulking as we walked, "Look Zo we are just going to have to put up with it, at least you have the figure for tight clothes. I don't"

"Yes you do, you have a fuller figure than me"

"No I am just fatter"

By the time we had finished arguing over who looked worse in these clothes we had failed to register the looks we were getting form other Shinigami up at this hour. Until Zoё glanced around and caught a group of males staring, she nudged me sharply in the ribs and gestered with her head. I followed the path and saw all around us were males of varying ages either staring or leering at us.

"I think its tinme to find the training grounds and fast"

I nodded in complete agreement, there was no way I was standing there like a flaming zoo animal for any longer. After that it didn't take long to find where we should be considering it was the fastest we had walked in a long time.

"Erg I hate leacherus men, most of them looked much older us too" I shivered.

"Thanks for that mental image Zo, just what I always wanted."

"Glad to see you made it in time" The deep velvet voice announced the arrival of Captain Kuchiki and Lieutenant Abarai, the two of them swept through the entrance on the other side.

"Now we begin your training, you will be separated for this first part although you are sharing the 4th seat we need to know your individual powers. Zoë you will be with Captain Kuchiki and Sarah you will be with me"

Zoë stood and followed the Captain out of the training ground, but she paused and cast a look over her shoulder at me before leaving. I smiled back at her and raised a hand in farewell, although we weren't keen on being parted in this world especially after earlier when many men on our way here had leered us at.

Renji's POV

I watched as the two girls parted I could tell they weren't keen on being separated; it had surprised me when the Captain had come up with this idea I had figured he would have left me to deal with them. It seemed something about these two had got to him and he wasn't sure how to deal with it. I cast my eyes over the blonde stood facing me. She was small, barley 5'3 but the black clothes she had on showed she might be small in height but she was curvy. Not in the way Rangiku was but she had an hourglass figure that wasn't common now a days. I had to rench my thoughts away from wondering any further on the curvy little female stood in front of me.

"We will not be using zanpakutō today, I just need find out what your affinty is and then see much natural control you have over your spiritual pressure. Then we can move on to your combat training once this has been completed" She was just stood there, her slender arms crossed and deep blue eyes watching me closely.

"Are you even listening!?" I was getting angry by now.

"Yes, you just asked me what my affinty was." She cocked her head to one side causing her long hair to spill like silk down her back and shoulder. She was looking at me in a way I didn't like, it was cuasing me to become shifty even though I was Lieutenant here not her.

"You are very tall Renji, it's funny seeing you stood next Byakuya he looks so small" She spoke suddenly but her voice was soft and gentle, she seemed older than what we all thought she was. But now I really lost my temper.

"You can't go around making comments like that and not showing us the proper respect! You are …" Renji's voice dropped to a husky growl as his anger rose.

"On no. Hold it right there you, don't even start I have had one hell of a day already. First we are given these skin tight clothes which not only expose more than either of us wish but attract every male attention everytime we move. Then I can't even wash my hair so it ends up looking like a flaming lions mane, not only I am I tried, cold and hungry I get stuck with a red head who tries to tell me how to respect someone. News flash Renji respect goes two ways, you have to earn it, you don't get it for free!" She was shouting at me by the end and she had gotten so in my face and glaring at me, there was only an inch between our bodies.

I watched as her chest heaved and her hair fluttered around her as she calmed down. "Finished now. Right well I'm sorry but you have try and keep up with this, I can agree to you calling me Renji but the Captian won't so just try and remember to call him Catian Kuchiki at least. How about we go and fill in some paper work then try again with this after lunch?"

"Ok, that sounds good"

I led her back through the coridoors to the squad 6 office. I sat in the chair behind my desk I gave her some paper work to do, to stop her from yelling at me.

"I wonder how Captain Kuchiki is doing, I wonder if the other girl is calmer that this one."

Byakuya's POV 

Something about these two girls had gotten to me; I am going to find out where they have come from and send them back.

"Right, we are going to start with the easy stuff then we will train with our zanpakutōs you don't look like the type of girl that would find this hard, but I am your Captain and I have to find out what level you are on so I don't really have much of a choice".

"Ok, you're the Captain"

I led her to the main training grounds of squad 6 where, Renji and Sarah were meant to be, they must have been so focused on the fighting that they didn't look where they are running of two, he better be doing the job I gave him.

"CAPTAIN THE WALL" ohh that's gotta hurt.

"Oww... Since when has that wall been there?"

I must have hit that wall pretty hard because when I looked over at Zoë there was two of her and she was laughing her head off.

"Stop laughing and show some respect"

"Sorry but you're the one that walked in to the wall." I can't say I didn't enjoy seeing him walk in to a wall, but there must be something bothering him for him to have done that.

"Captain what's wrong" Zoe said in a worried voice

"Nothing, let's just get on with the training. I can tell you don't have much control over your spiritual pressure so we need to work on that"

"And how do I do that"

"Great she's completely clueless" but it didn't bother me for some reason

"Hey it's not my fault you never told me what to do, not all of us are stuck up nobles like you." She was yelling at me.

Emotions... so that's it. Anger makes her spiritual pressure rise like crazy, it's almost as much as Kenpachi, I got to calm her down before she hurts someone, or worse herself.

What is this feeling, how can I worry about someone I don't even know. Before I knew it my body took over my brain and I was stud behind her with my arms around her.

"Calm down, you are going to hurt you're self"

This can't be happening is he trying to shatter my heart in to millions of pieces.

"Captain you can let me go now, I am fine" she said to me breathing heavily

"Ok, just don't do that again"

I let her go and she turned around to face me and we just stared at each other for a while, but then she fell to the floor on her knees and her spiritual pressure overloaded, it was obvious that she was in pain and I didn't like that, so I pined her on the ground and kissed her until she relaxed and her spiritual pressure came back to normal. What have I just done? I am her Captain and she is my 4th seat it not allowed. So I got off her and walked away without even saying anything.

"It's good no one saw us." I whispered out load.

How could I break a rule that had only been made no less than a week ago, because Squad 8 had lost so many seated members because Captain Kyoraku can't control himself? I am a noble we don't go against law we make it.

Zoe's POV

What had just happened? He kissed me. My Captain just kissed me. Not that it was a bad thing I just didn't expect it. I rose my hand to my lips and remember the feel of his soft lips on my, I felt empty now he had gone.

"HEY what you doin down there" Renji said to me in a puzzled voice

"Zo what's wrong" Sarah asked

"Nothing"

"I know Captain Kuchiki beat you" Renji said in his victory voice

"Well you could say that"

"You didn't think you would beat him right"

"I just didn't expect it that's all" I didn't know if Sarah had caught on to what I meant but it was worth a try.

"Well if you wana get off the floor and come meet some people with Sarah and me you can"

"Yeh ok, who we meeting it's not the dude in pink is it"

"Zoë has a point he was staring at us before and it's creepy"

"Pink dude.... oh you mean Captain Kyoraku he's always like that you get use to it. Anyway I want you to meet some of my close friends"

Renji was taking us all over the place to find these friends of his, but we final came to a stop outside a small bar, where I saw two woman and three men, then me and Sarah looked at each we recognize one of the men it was the dude in pink.

"It's him you said..."

"Captain Kyoraku won't bite, well he might but I will protect you" Renji said to Sarah before he went in.

"I think he has a think for you"

"No he doesn't... Well you and the Captain have a think then" Sarah said to me whiles sulking.

"Hey girls come in"

I pushed Sarah in and walked in after her, when out of now where one of the women jumped up to hug us but Sarah jumped out of the way so she only hugged me, but nearly killing me with her boobs.

"Hi I am the 10th Lieutenant Matsumoto Rangiku"

"Hi it's nice to meet you I am Sarah and..."

"CAN'T BREATH"

She let me go and I just managed to say "Hi I'm Zoë"

"Rangiku I want to say hi" said a little girl

"Hi I am 5th Lieutenant Hinamori Momo"

Two men pushed past Momo and introduce themselves.

"Hi I am 3rd Lieutenant Izuru Kira"

"Move Kira I wana say hi as well."

"Hi I am 9th Lieutenant Shuuhei Hisagi but you can call me hotty if you want."

I can't believe it we haven't even been here or five minutes and we are getting hit on.

"Now, now Hisagi let them breath, said the dude in pink"

He turned around and said "Captain Kyoraku, nice to meet you girls" he took one of each off our hands and kissed them. Then silence came over the room.

"That was two much information to take in, in such a sort amount of time" I said and they all laughed.

Sarah's POV

I looked at Zo she had a strange look on her face when she thought no one was watching, I grasped her arm and dragged her out of the sight of the others.

"Alright spill it Zoë. What happened?"

"I lost control of my spiritual pressure so the first thing he did was hug me but that didn't work so he kissed me, I'm not sure if that was the only way to ground me but it was the way he used."

"Oh my god! He kissed you, I bet he stormed of afterwards didn't he?"

"Yeah he did, but that just proves there is no way he could like me. Otherwise he wouldn't have stormed off, he would have stayed if he liked me."

"Zo…"

"What happened with you and Renji? Anything interesting?"

"Zoë! Stop trying to change the subject, and no nothing as interesting as yours so far. He does like you or wouldn't have kissed you in the first place, now come on lets go make some friends and see what we can learn about our new temporary home"

We sat with the others although I made sure I wasn't next to the guy in pink or Rangiku as I didn't want to be crushed or hit on by either of them. Although we didn't drink as the night wore on the others apart from Renji and us began to get worse, at one point Kira and the little pink haired lieutenant were declaring their love to each with had Rangiku rolling on the floor laughing and exposing a little too much of her amble cleavage. I glanced at Zoë; she looked as tired as I felt. We had taken in an awful lot of information today and our brains could only take so much. I reached out a hand and nudged Renji's bare arm, I wasn't prepared for the sparks that spread along my fingers where our skin touched. The reaction made us both jump, fortunately only Zoë was sober so she was the only one to register the reaction.

"Can you show us how to get back?"

"Sure this lot will work their way back later, the bar keep knows where they are headed anyway they come here often."

"Thanks"

Renji led us back through the streets then back through the barracks to our room, I couldn't help but keep as close as possible it was cold and Renji's bare skin seemed to be radiating heat.

"Thanks Renji. I'm going in the shower first" With that Zoë shot of inside.

"Thanks a lot Zo, some friend you are," but I was smiling as I shook my head at the door.

"I think we all meeting in the office at 8 tomorrow, we need to do some basic theory first as it seems our assessment was wrong you are both stronger than we thought."

I gestured him to come in as I followed Zoë inside, I sat on my bed and began to try and untangle my hair while listening to Renji speak. His voice was low and deep. It was doing funny things to my brain when I was sat on a bed and him stood over me, especially when he was only wearing a tight black top and black pants. Then I made the mistake of looking up into his eyes; there was a heat-flaring deep inside as he watched me. Slowly I stood and moved over the dresser where the brush was and began to try and brush my hair out but once I got to the back I couldn't reach, normally Zoë would do it for me but now there was only me and Renji. Before I could even open my mouth to speak a large warm hand removed the brush from my fingers and began to untangle the back of my long hair.

"Renji what are you doing?"

"I am brushing your hair out obviously"

I was almost purring as Renji replaced the brush with his warm fingers.

"Someone has a weakness"

"I don't its just…"

The rest of my sentence was cut of as Renji spun me round so I was between him and the wall, then his lips were on mine and I was completely lost in the heat searing between us. I mewled softly as his tongue ran across my bottom lip; I opened my mouth to his invasion my fingers were inching towards his top when I heard the sound of Zoë coming out of the shower. I pulled back as Renji pulled his weight of me and put his hand on the wall to keep him upright.

"I will see you in the morning, sleep well kitten" With that he kissed me once quickly and headed out the door. I looked at Zoë as she reappeared with a hand on my mouth; she just cocked her head to one side and raised an eyebrow at me without needing to ask.

"What just happened?"

"Erm I got pushed up against a wall and kissed. At least that's what I think happened"

"Well at least yours didn't storm of in a huff like a girl."

I snickered as I headed for a shower and then bed, I was so tired I could sleep for days but morning awaited and promised to be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

Co-Writtenby me and Byakuya-kun

We don't own anything and are making no money for this.

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 2. Don't do mornings.

It wasn't long before I heard the sound of an alarm going off, I was so tired I couldn't even be bothered to turn it off or wake Sarah to turn it off, it was her phone anyway.

"Sarah turn it off"

"You"

"It's your phone"

"You're closer to it"

"Am not" Then a sudden pain hit my head, She through her phone at me!!

"You are now"

"You Evil Li... CARP LOOK AT THE TIME its 8.30"

"Arrr we're late"

"The Captain isn't going to like this"

"Maybe he will punish you Zoe"

"Get the image out of you head right now Sarah" I said whist looking around for our clothes"

"Hold on these are new clothes, they are the shinigami outfits"

We both where running around the room trying our best to get dressed fast, but with all the fuss we had, I had managed to put my top on backwards and Sarah was trying to get her head through an arm hole,

"Oh well we are late anyway we might as well take our time to look good now."

"You've got a point Zo"

A few minutes had passed and we were all dressed and ready to go, we looked at each other as if we knew what was coming to us when we got out there. We made are way down an empty corridor to the gates for the training ground, they were the biggest gates I have ever seen and it took both of us to open them, we walked in but no one was there, no Captain, no Renji, no one.

"I wonder were they are"

"I don't know, we are at the right place right"

"Yeh, God I hate Wednesdays we have to get up so early"

"Wednesday... it's not Wednesday its Thursday"

"Really great I am a day behind"

"Thursday... we don't have training today it's a Captain and Lieutenant meeting, we don't start Till 10"

"OHHH my bad"

"You didn't just wake me up to drag me down here just to say oh my bad...RUN"

"What"

"Run"

"Why"

"Cos I am going to kill you"

"ARRRR I am running"

I guess Sarah hates getting waked up as well.

Meanwhile the Captain and Lieutenant meaning was in full swing

"So is there any complaints" Yamamoto said in a deep voice

"No so that's good, so Captain Kuchiki how are those two girls doing"

Byakuya was just stud there gazing at the floor thinking about what had happened the previous day.

"Captain Kuchiki"

"Sorry, they are doing fine, they don't really have control of their spiritual pressure yet but that's nothing we can't fix, we haven't got on to zanpakutō training yet."

I couldn't help myself I had to snigger Captain was completely out of it, and I had remembered the wall Incident last night, with Sarah.

"Lieutenant Abarai is there something you find funny"

"No sir sorry"

"Well then it looks like you are all a little tired I will end this meeting short, you are dismissed."

I walked out with a lot of the other Captains eyes following me, I wasn't that out of my mind it was only one question anyone could have missed it. We made our way back to the squad 6.

"Well that didn't get us anywhere Captain"

"Captain, Is there something wrong"

"Please be quiet Renji"

"Yes Captain"

"Let's go to the training ground it's time to train Zoe and Sarah again"

We walked in silence to the training where I pushed the door open to find Sarah pining Zoe on the floor.

"Get of me Sarah I said sorry"

We looked up to find Captain Kuchiki and Renji looking at us.

Sarah's POV

The thoughts that flashed through the two males minds were not repeatable in polite company, Renji raised an eyebrow at us on the floor. I grinned ever so slightly evilly but didn't get of the squirming Zoë beneath me, slowly I raised my fingers and attacked her sides tickling her for all the hours of sleep I had missed.

"Ok…ok I give. I'm sorry!" She could barley speak through laughing. I rose up but stayed sitting on her.

"You won't get me up early again?"

While I was busy punishing my friend I didn't realise what the sight was doing to the two men stood watching.

Renji was trying not to rearrange the details of who Sarah was sat on and what she was doing without making it really obvious. The captain had a very naughty image of Zoë lying on his desk tied down and helpless to his onslaught of pleasure. This left him with a problem that he couldn't let the others see so he did the one thing nobles were good at, he turned and walked silently away. Only it didn't quite go to plan as he was too in to his little fantasy to remember the door, the sound of the bang paused the other three as Captain Kuchiki once again walked into a wall or in this case a door. Renji managed to smother his laughter although only till the end of the scarf had whipped around the corner only then did the three of us fall out laughing. This meant that Zoë was able to stand up again but only when she had stopped laughing long enough for her muscles to work.

"What's up with him?"

"I don't know, but I think he might have just had a heart attack, HEHEHE"

I looked over to Zoe because she stopped laughing long before me and Renji did, she seemed to be worried about him.

"I will be back in a bit ok"

"Zoe where you goin"

"I have a hunch where she is going, but I might be wrong"

Renji and me just stood there and watch Zoe run off in the same direction that Byakuya went, I knew she liked him but I didn't know it was that much.

Zoe's POV

I don't know why but I just had to see if he was ok, we must have given him a bit of a shock. It wasn't every day you come back from a meeting and find your two 4th seats sat on top of each other on the floor. I followed the flash of white scarf around the corners and out of the barracks; at least he didn't use his flash step I would have lost him. I didn't register that I knew where he was headed till I recognised the door to his office. I came to his office door and thought should I knock or just walk in. I knew Zoe was outside by door and I knew she followed me; she's not very good at hiding her spiritual pressure so I could sense her. I slowly open the door and started to walk slowly in towards him sitting behind his desk. He didn't have his Kenseikan in his hair they were on the desk and one of his hands was on his head.

"Are you ok Captain" He didn't answer, I waited for a Minute to see if he would say anything, before turning around to leave.

"I'm fine thank you", with that answer I approached his desk and now was leaning on it, facing him.

"You know if you keep walking in to things you will get a concussion HEHEH" He obviously didn't find that funny.

"Why may I ask do you care so much?"

"Because you are my Captain and..." I didn't want to finish that sentence because I knew what he would say.

"And what?"

"It's nothing, never mind Captain, I've got to go" I turned around to walk away but I hit his chest, he must have flashed stepped to me. He was so close, but I liked it, I raised my hand and placed it on his chest and just stud there for a second.

"Nothing hey, then why are you blushing" I wasn't one to blush but he might have been the first to make me.

"I am not blushing it's just hot in here, that's all"

"Ok, you won't want me standing so close to you then" He went to move put I gripped his Captains robe so he couldn't move.

"Please don't go... Please"

Before I knew it I was wrapped up in to his embrace, he was so warm compared to his cold personality. I love the feel of his arms around me and the warm feel of his neck on my face. He let me go and looked at me for the first time in this whole conversion and said.

"Don't worry I'm not going anywhere"

He pushed me back so I sat on his desk, he stood over me, and we were only centimetres apart, he leaned in and kissed me. The kiss was mind-blowing. I felt as though I was melting. Byakuya laid me back on to his desk, without breaking the kiss. I couldn't hold it in any longer so I kissed him back. 'I'm in heaven.' I thought. We stayed like this for a couple of minutes until I pulled apart.

"What was that for?"

"I love you too"

"How did you..."

"I know everything"

"You do, do you, well if you know everything then why didn't you open that door, you can't walk through them you know" I saw a little smirk on his face before he became is cold self again.

"Why do you put them Kenseikan in your hair you look so much better without them"

"I don't know it's just something I have done since I was little."

"Ok" I looked at him closely and I saw a red patch on his head.

"God you did hit your head hard"

"I will be fine, it's only a bump"

I couldn't resist his long dark flowing hair I had to touch it, so I placed my had on his head and ran my fingers through his hair only to find he had gripped my waste and had his eyes closed, he was enjoying it. I looked outside to fine it was going dark so I stopped.

"Don't stop"

"Sorry it's getting late I have to go, Sarah will be wondering where I am"

"No please come home with me" What, Byakuya was asking me to come to his manor, with him, alone, at night.

"Ok anything for you"

He picked me up bridal style and flashed stepped us to the front door of his manor, when the doors open there were lots of maids and butlers there to greet us, but they all looked a little shocked, Byakuya just walk straight past them, up the stairs and to a big room with the most beautiful bed ever it was big blue and silk I so wanted to touch it, but when he carried me closer to it I was having second thoughts. He lowered me on the bed and was now on top of me, my heart was pounding so hard it felt like it was coming out of me. I was shocked when all he did was Kiss me lightly and walk to his bathroom, but before he went in he opened a draw and got a white shirt out and through it at me.

"I can't have you dressed in your uniform in bed"

So I got out of my uniform and in to his shirt that was too big for me, but it looked ok it was better that nothing I guess, but what shocked me the most was when he came out of the bath room he had his hair down and only his boxers on, which made him look so hot, I just stood there staring at him whilst he walked around the room tidying it up. He climbed in to bed and looked at me.

"Are you coming or you just going to look at it?"

I walked over to him and he dragged me on his bed so I landed on him.

"I won't bite get in"

I didn't really have much of a chose; lots of girls would give anything to be me right now. So I get in and lay my head on his pillow it was the softest bed I have ever felt I could just fall asleep right now, he was looking down at me from his sitting position, he must have realised that I was tired so he lay down beside me wrapped his arms around me and whispered in my ear.

"Thank you I couldn't bear to sleep alone tonight" Just those few words made my heart melt and I just wanted to cry.

"I love you Byakuya Kuchiki"

"I love you too" I differed of into a peaceful sleep in his arms.

Sarah POV 

Meanwhile Sarah and Renji where wondering where the hell we had gone. I looked at the tall red head stood with me, I knew I should go and find Zoë but I had a feeling that she wouldn't want me following her right now.

"Looks like no training today then"

"Well as it seems like we have been abandoned"

I sighed and turned to head back to our room when a warm hand stopped me, I looked up into Renji's face seeing his eyes darken as our skin came into contact.

"How about you come back with me tonight kitten? As I don't think we are going to see the other till morning," his voice deep husky growl that sent shivers up my spine.

"Alright…" I didn't manage to finish as Renji swept me up into his arms and flash stepped us before I had chance to take a breath. With one hand he unlocked the door, carried me in and shut the door with his foot, how he managed it without over balancing I will never know. He placed me carefully on the sofa and headed into what I presumed was the kitchen; I looked around me while I still could, the room was nicely furnished and looked lived in.

"Do you like it?"

I jumped at the deep purr in my ear, as I hadn't heard Renji come back into the room. "It is nice, the kind of thing I like"

He stood again and moved to the television on the wall; it had a DVD player hooked up underneath and stacks of cases beside it on the wooden cabinets. I watched as he picked one and slotted it in before turning to sit with me.

"If this is scary please note I am using you to hide against"

"Depends on your definition of scary kitten, but don't worry I have no problem with you hiding against me" His eyes had darkened to almost black as he looked down at me, I shivered but looked to the screen as the movie started. Within 15 minutes I was quivering, huddled flush against Renji's side to get away from the horrible screen, if I didn't know any better I would thought he had picked the scariest thing ever just so I had to hide.

"Poor little kitten looks like you need a distraction from the scary film"

"I wouldn't if you hadn't picked the most horrible movie ever"

Renji just shrugged and leaned down to cover my lips with his own, the heat that swept through me was like a drug dragging me down into a pit of desire that I had no control over. I attached one of my hands to his shoulder to keep my balance as my other one found the hair tie and pulled. All that silky crimson hair fell prey to my fingers; I wound my fingers through and tugged lightly. That action earned me a low growl, Renji licked at my bottom lip asking for entrance, which I granted starting a heat filled battle for dominance. Only when I submitted did Renji break the kiss, then slowly he trailed his mouth across my jaw and down to my neck. At once he found a spot on the juncture between my collarbone and neck that was extra sensitive, I mewled and pressed closer desperate to steal the heat Renji was emitting. Then as he pushed me so I was flat on the sofa with him on top of me I felt him latch on to that spot again only this time he licked and nibbled at it before biting to leave a large purple bruise.

I hissed at him flexing my fingers so my nails drug into his shoulders; it didn't last long as a long fingered hand left a burning trail down my side. Renji removed his mouth long enough to get rid of both our uniforms and carry me through to his bedroom. The huge bed looked amazing in silk sheets but my concentration was very limited as Renji returned his mouth to mine, I latched my teeth onto his bottom lip and drew it into my mouth sucking lightly before he growled and pinned me down completely. I snapped my teeth at him before sliding from underneath him and straddling his lean hips, I began licking my way down his neck and chest. I followed the ready made marks and found to my delight his tattoos were extremely sensitive and soon he was groaning, head thrown back and eyes dilated. I smirked once I had explored every inch of his tattoos; I opened my mouth and slowly bit the edge of one stripe across his hard abs. The reaction wasn't what I was expected, Renji growled and arched, and then catching me off guard he flipped us so I was underneath again.

"Don't push me kitten, my control is slipping already," He growled at me.

Most of our clothes had gone by now and we were both sweaty and aroused almost beyond stopping point. I pulled myself away from Renji my breathing erratic and marks all over my neck and collarbone, he had bruises across his tattoos and scratches all down his back and shoulders.

"I think we need to stop"

All I could do was nod and attempt to stand, at this Renji laughed.

"The shower is through the door on your left, I will find some clothes for you"

In the end I didn't bother with a shower, I just washed and untied my hair. When I went back through I found Renji in a pair of black boxers hair falling lose over his shoulders and holding out a pair boxers and a soft black shirt that smelled of him. I changed as Renji went to wash, it didn't really bother me if he looked, and he was going to see anyway. I sighed as tiredness overwhelmed me; the last few days had been draining to say the least. Renji lay in the centre and held out the covers for me, I slithered beside him and cuddled into his chest laying my head in the crook of his shoulder, moulding my body against his side. Within minutes of his warmth and sent enveloping my senses I had fallen into a blissful sleep, happy in the knowledge I was safe.

Renji curled his strong arms slightly tighter around the slender beauty curled up with him, warm feelings of protectiveness, possessiveness, desire and love as he drifted to sleep holding his little kitten close.

I stirred slightly as I felt the warm steal bands tighten around my waist; I slowly opened one eye and saw warm red eyes watching me as I stretched upwards letting the soft shirt ride up. Renji's eyes followed the movement, before either of us were tempted I got up and went round the other side to head for a shower, but just as I reached the other side I leaned down a kissed him good morning, I was just fast enough to evade his hands as he reached to pull me back on the bed I sprinted into the bathroom and locked the door. Not that I would mind sharing but that would defeat the object of having a shower, as we wouldn't get clean. Once I had managed to work the shower and washed my long hair I hoped out and automatically looked around for my clothes then remembered where I was.

"Damn, guess I'm wearing Renji's still"

I gripped a towel and began to try and dry my hair as I went to find Renji after discovering he was no longer sprawled in bed where I had left him, I headed to the kitchen as I could smell coffee. I was right; Renji was making coffee stood only in his boxers, which didn't exactly help when I was trying to behave. I collapsed into a chair and watched as a plate of sausages was placed in the middle of the table along with bacon and the pot of coffee. My eye was caught by the look Renji gave me when he put a small bottle of maple syrup on the table making me laugh, as I know what he was thinking. I dipped the end of a sausage in the syrup and slowly licked it off before biting, just as Renji stood to show me just what he thought of my teasing when there was a knock at the door. I darted out of the kitchen laughing as I forgot I was only wearing Renji's boxers and shirt, I opened the door to see the shocked face of Rukia who was looking at me like she wanted to kill me. Without saying a word she turned and I could hear the faint mutterings as she stormed away.

"Stupid...stupid...grrrrrrrrr... stupid!"

Rukia's POV

I stormed away from Renji's house muttering curses that a Kuchiki shouldn't be saying in public but I was so mad it was unbelievable, that thing should not be in Renji's house wearing his clothes at this time in the morning. That should have been me. I was so angry at everything before I knew what I was doing I was flash stepping to my brother's mansion, I didn't think that it was childish to run to my older brother everything something didn't go my way. The servants knew who I was so I ignored them when the head housekeeper came to me with a polite warning.

"Miss it might be better if you came back later, the master is busy at this present moment in time" She twisted her hands in knots as she spoke.

I just stormed past her and all the others taking no notice of the well meant warning given, I only registered something wasn't quite right when I heard noises coming from the other side of my brother's rooms. I opened the door…

Zoë's POV

I awoke to the feeling of light brushes against my throat and ear I opened a bleary eye and quickly registered that Byakuya was trailing soft kisses across my jaw and neck. I raised a hand and threaded it through his loose silky hair his eyes met mine, the usual slate grey colour was molten silver, swirling with heat as he looked at me. He was raised on one elbow half leaning over me, his surprisingly warm skin radiating heat. Seeing I was awake he leaned down and kissed me full on the mouth his tongue coaxing mine to join in, his hand unbuttoning the shirt that was the only barrier between our bare skins. I moaned softly as hip lips moved down past my collarbone, but I wasn't one to lie passively so I flipped so I was straddling his hips. I grinned before trailing my mouth down his chest mapping out the contours of his muscle till I reached a hip. I looked up at the low growl that came from Byakuya as I scrapped my teeth across a spot just in the indent of his hip. I licked at the spot liking the low groans and growls I was receiving, slowly to watch the reaction I bit down and sucked on the pale skin. Byakuya's reaction surprised me as his back arched; the harder I bit the more he writhed.

"Stop teasing…can't take much more"

I cocked my head to one side and looked at him, I didn't really have a clue what I was doing I was just following my instincts. So I gently began to explore lower, I gave the head a few licks liking the low growling I was getting in response. I slowly ran my tongue along the length, and had to keep my weight on his legs so he would stay still and I could explore. I took the tip into my mouth; it was warm, like steal covered in silk. The taste wasn't unpleasant, fresh and slightly salty. I decided to see how much I could fit into my mouth, I slowly began to relax my throat realising that Byakuya was forcibly holding himself still having realised I had never do this before. Once I had all of him in my mouth I hollowed my cheeks and sucked softly, a long fingered hand griped my hair.

"Bloody hell…don't stop"

I hummed softly and sucked harder working my tongue around and along the length; I loved this new power I had over the imposing Kuchiki. He was growling and moaning at me as I relaxed my grip on his hips, he arched into me as I felt the warning spasm through his muscles. I swallowed the thick salty liquid making sure I had it all, surprisingly I liked the taste. A tug on my hair had me up level with him again, and I was flipped with him pressing me into the mattress a heated gleam in his dark eyes. His mouth ravaged mine, even when he pulled away I knew my lips would be deep red and swollen. He used one hand and picked something up off the floor, before I could protest he had managed to tie my wrists together and then attach then to a bedpost. Then he proceeded to pay me back, he left a trail of deep purple bruises along my neck and collarbone. He reached a nipple and gently took it into his mouth sucking and nipping until I wasn't able to speak then he repeated the treatment with the other one. Once both were red and swollen, he trailed down and kissed patterns across my stomach. Then lifted his head and kissed me again, sliding his hands down my sides leaving trails of fire where his skin touched mine. I jumped slightly when his hand massaged my thigh, his fingers just gently stroking the edge between my legs. My eyes closed then shot open as I heard the door creak open, I slowly looked over Byakuya's shoulders and saw Rukia with the most amusing expression on her face, that was until Byakuya turned and saw her stood slack jawed and she picked her moment to interrupt.

"RUKIA! GET THE HELL OUT!" It was the first time I had ever heard the stoic captain shout. She scurried out of the room, but she had already ruined the mood. I sighed and stood up slipping Byakuya's shirt back on and heading toward the shower, I smirked slightly as I watched him through a pair of pants and a shirt on to stalk after his sister and properly kill her. By the time I had managed to work the shower I hadn't heard the sounds of someone dieing yet so I just shrugged and went on the hunt for shampoo which when I found it I had to laugh as the label clearly stated that it was for a female but I knew Byakuya used it. Guess he didn't care and no one would ever dare mention it to the fearsome Captain of squad 6. I didn't hear the door as I stepped under the warm spray of water, the first I knew I wasn't alone was the door clicking shut. I turned the bottle in hand forgotten as I took in the gorgeous sight before me, Byakuya had returned and with angry movements he was shedding the clothes he had hastily thrown on to chase Rukia. As each item was removed my eyes were drawn to the expanse of pale, marble skin that was reviled to me, I was keenly aware of the fact I was completely exposed to the dark, hungry gaze that met mine. I backed up till there was no where else I could go as he prowled forward sliding the door shut and stepping under the water to join me. I was pressed up against the cool marble as I watched him, although I couldn't complain about the view I was slightly wary of what was happening. I couldn't take my eyes of the shift of muscles when he moved. I could not have found anyone as fit as him in my own time. His long dark hair dripped down his back as the water ran through the silky strands. His body pressed against mine as long fingers combed the knots slowly out of my hair. His mouth slanted across mine as he reached for the shampoo bottle, Byakuya stepped back slightly and slowly massaged the sweet scented liquid into my hair. As the shampoo was worked into my scalp I realised I was making low purring sounds, I felt rather than heard Byakuya's low laugh as he heard the sounds I was making. By the time my hair was clean and silky I was a purring, arching mess of sensations under Byakuya's skilled fingers.

Once we had both managed to get clean and dressed I heard the instant but quiet knocking at the door. I had stolen a gorgeous, silky shirt from Byakuya's wardrobe and the servants had managed to find me a nice pair of jeans. The housekeeper brought a familiar figure into the dinning room, I shot up and my best friend threw her arms round me even though we had only been apart one night. I stepped back and took a good look at Sarah. She like me was wearing clothes that weren't hers she had obviously raided Renji's wardrobe before coming.

"I need your help"

"Oh dear what with now?"

"Pretty please just come with me, I can explain on the way"

I looked at Byakuya, he was trying not to laugh he had obviously worked out who's clothes Sarah was wearing. I gave him a questioning look and received a nod in return; it wasn't like I was asking permission I was just checking we were ok to be let lose without our Captain or Lieutenant.

"Ok come on then we will find food later"

"Yay lets go!"

"Sarah have you had coffee this morning?"

"Erm I might have had just a little"

"Sarah! You know you go hyper off coffee"

"Blame Renji he gave it me"

I rolled my eyes at her, trust her to blame Renji even though she had taken it and drank it but she was fun to let lose when she had caffeine. I pushed her out of the door but just before following I darted back a kissed Byakuya good bye, I ignored the sniggering coming from my friend she knew why I had slipped back for a minute. I just elbowed her and the pair of us dashed out of the compound laughing like maniacs but thankfully there was no one near enough to hear us.

Sarah's POV

"Aww you kissed him"

"Sarah dose coffee makes you stupid as well as hyper"

"HEY... I'm not stupid"

"Sorry I didn't mean it like that, but you can't talk their Renji clothes"

"Yeh well I couldn't come to find you in his boxers could I"

"You could have but I think Byakuya might off had a heart attack"

"Not to mention the looks I would have got walking through the streets"

"So true"

We both looked at each other for a second with the same image in our heads then burst out laughing.

"So what did you drag me away from my Byakuya For?"

"You're Byakuya"

"Yes my Byakuya, what do you want"

"Well... I sorta had an evil plan to Blackmail Rukia but she's Byakuya sister so I thought"

"I so want to kill her I'm in... She walked in when we...arr Never mind"

"Ohhh, HEHEH" I was giving Zoe the biggest grin of my life

"Nothing happened like I said she walked in, anyway I don't think he will mind us blackmailing her, he was so angry I never seen him like that, he stormed after her, after he told her to basically to piss off, well it was more like Rukia get the hell out."

"This is getting good"

"I am glad that this amuses you, and why are you pissed off with Rukia"

"..."

"What did you do with Renji?"

"Hey don't start this again"

"Well don't try to change the subject"

"We are meant to be blackmailing Rukia"

"Oh Yeh lets go"

Zoe and I were like tigers on the hunt we had to find Rukia we went everywhere but we came back together at the 13th division because that was the last place she could be, we both walked through the corridors when we heard a sound, it was coming from the bathroom so we both walked slowly over and then we realised who it was it was Rukia and Ichigo, in the bathroom together, She had tied him up with his shirt off and was sitting on him looking straight at him.

"Are you thinking what I am thinking Zoe?"

"HELL YEH, its photo time"

"You did bring the camera right"

"Well I thought I did... Sorry"

"Never mind I have my phone"

"Whoop you save the day, now take the photo"

"OK OK chill I am taking"

"Byakuya is so going to kill him when I tell him"

"We will have her wrapped around our little fingers in no time"

I looked at Zoe and she looked at me and I think we had bigger grins on our faces than Gin, if that is possible, then we ran off back to squad 6.

"Hey Zoe I was thinking print it A4 and put it up in the Captain's meeting room they have a meeting tonight don't they"

"Yes they do and well if it's going up there we need them all to see I was thinking A1"

"You're evil... I like it"

"I thought you might"

"You know me to well, but that's a good thing"

After we figured out how to get the photo off my phone and to the printer we had it printed out A1 and ready to get posted on the wall of the Captains meeting, but the only probably was that we didn't know who we were going to get in to squad 1 without anyone finding out.

"Its lunch if we hurry the guards won't be there" Zoe said

And she was right when it come to evil plots Zoe is all ways right something it freaks me out. We got past the main guards and went to the Captains room it looks so big without anyone stood there.

I started to pin the photo up or the wall above the door when the corner started to peel off again.

"Zoe get your ass up here and help"

"Sorry I am a little busy at the mo"

I turned around to see Zoe sat on the head Captains chair waving at me

"Get up here they will be coming soon" and with that she got up and came to help. We stood back to admire our work then looked at the time we had 5 minutes to get out of here and back to squad 6 before anyone found out.

"That was the fastest I have ever seen you flash step Sarah"

"Well same goes for you"

We were so out of breath we were on the floor panting when two shadows covered us.

"What have you two been up two?"

I looked up to find Renji looking at me with a little smirk on his face.

"Stupid we had a flash step race around this whole place we have a right to not be able to breathe"

Zoe can think fast as well

"Hey don't call him stupid"

"Chill Sarah I don't want him"

We had both managed to sit up when I got lifted up by Renji and held in his embrace. Zoe and Byakuya were looking at us like we had just killed someone, but I guess there no stopping him when he wants to go public and it was only Zoe and Byakuya and they won't tell anyone, and if they do I can always to the same to them.

"Come Renji we have a meeting"

"Yes Captain"

He put me down and walked off behind Captain Kuchiki. We both looked at each other and they it clicked

"IT'S A CAPTAIN AND LUIENTUNANT MEETING" we both screamed together

"This is so good now even Renji will know"

"Yeh but sure that not going to far she didn't mean to walk in"

"Oh no you don't, you're not backing out now Zoe"

"Ok"

"All we can do now is wait"

Captain's Meeting POV

All the Captain and Luientunants gathered outside squad 1 and when they all were there moved inside. As always Renji wanted to be the first in so he ran past the Captains and his friends and entered the room he turned around to brag about being first when he saw it... the photo of Rukia and Ichigo proudly sitting on the wall.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS"

"Renji, would you mind not screaming in the 1st division meeting room" Byakuya said as walking in to join Renji.

"Er.. S-sorry, Captain.. It's just that..."

"What is it Renji"

"That lil brat did it again!!!"

"Who did what Renji!!

"Yachiru, this is no game what the hell are you playing at"

"Abarai stop shouting at my Luientunant"

Yachiru suddenly bounced of Kenpachi's shoulder and joined Renji only to be as shocked as he was.

"I didn't do that doodles"

"Do what" At this time Byakuya had lost it and flashed stepped in

"I mean this"

Byakuya didn't do anything he just looked at the photo for a long time and by that time all the others had entered the room. Renji was afraid of the disturbing silence and said.

"Captain Kuchiki"

"I knew it... I'm going to kill him; I didn't give him permission to touch Rukia"

"On the contrary Captain he is the one tied up"

"Shut up Renji"

There was a flash of white and then Byakuya was gone mean while the other where just figuring out if this photo is real or some kind of fake.

"So that's why he always comes to see her"

"Ukitake, they are young let them live a little"

"But Shunsui..."

"That photo brings back memories doesn't it?"

"Yeh, I am never covering for you like that again EVER"

Both Ukitake and Shunsui had memories of there academy days stuck in their head and just walked away laughing.

"So I guess the meeting is canceled then... Kira, Hisagi, Momo you fancy a drink"

"YEH" they all said at the same time with no hesitation

With that the meeting room was empty with only Renji still looking up at the photo.

"You can do better that him Rukia"

"I am sure she can"

"ARRR don't do that Ichigo...ICHIGO"

Renji had grabbed Ichigo and was yelling at him about the photo

"Chill man, I know she noble and all but we were not messing around"

With those words that obviously were the truth Renji let him go.

"You're so dead you know"

"OH.. You're jealous"

"Hell no Rukia is my friend and that's all... I have Sarah anyway"

"Sarah!!! Who is she?"

"She came here a few days ago and we have sorta hit off"

"I meant if you don't hide fast Captain Kuchiki will cut you to shreds"

"OH thanks man, well I am off the run for my life"

"IDIOT. The captain will find you" but Ichigo was long gone so he was only talking to himself. Renji was sick off looking at that thing so he got Zabimaru out and sliced it off the wall and in to tiny little pieces.

Zoe and Sarah's POV

We were just sat happily in our office waiting for the fun to start when a flash off white passed the door and then Byakuya walked back and came in, he looked pretty angry.

"Have you seen Ichigo?"

"No sorry captain he will probably be at the 13th with Rukia... why?"

"I need a little word with him that's all"

"Ok cya"

We both look at each other and smile. Rukia is as good as dead now that Byakuya knows.

"You know we better go and find Byakuya I know it would be fun to watch him kill Ichigo but we don't want Byakuya getting in trouble for killing him."

"Ok. Ok but we better hurry or we won't be in time"

With that we flash stepped from roof tops the slates flashing past as we knew we had to hurry, the only reason we could track Byakuya was because Zoë was able to link to his reiatsu. We arrived to find Byakuya slowly strangling Ichigo who was pressed against the wall his legs dangling a few inches of the ground, his blunt fingers scrabbling at the pale hands holding him in place. We looked at each other and without speaking we leapt forward; each of us gripped an arm and pulled Byakuya away from Ichigo's throat. Slowly we managed to drag Byakuya away from the scene and back to the squad 6 barracks, he then broke away and rounded on us but when he realised who it was he stopped and his face went blank.

Then came a distraction in the form of Renji with a piece of paper in his hand,

"Erm Captain … waits what's going on?"

Zoë looked at Byakuya and went to move towards him not knowing what the reactions would be from the two males, but he walked away to his office before Zoe had the change to reach him. Renji followed him because out of all the Captains and Luientunants Byakuya and Renji are the only ones that share an office.

It has been at least 3 hour since Byakuya tried to kill Ichigo, Me, Sarah and Renji were very bored of filling out paperwork, so we meet up with all of our friends at the bar just outside our squad, hoping that the Captain wouldn't realise that we where skipping off work, he was in a mad enough mood already, I don't really want to make him more angry. Renji was sat on one of the seats at the bar and Sarah was stood next to him looking at him in a, I so want him right now look, and Renji didn't seem to mind, so he leaded in and pulled Sarah in for a long hard kiss.

"Renji..."

He broke the kiss and looked at me.

"What"

"Erm. Nothing"

"No way Renji. You and Sarah. How long" Hisagi asked

"It's been 2 months now" he smiled at Sarah

"Why didn't you tell us?" Kira questioned

"I wanted it to be our little secret"

"Yeh secret" Sarah looked at me and I knew what she had planned they wouldn't belive her even if she did tell them, sometimes even I don't belive it.

"Congrats Sarah, Rukia is going to hate you. She think Renji is hers" Matsumoto said

"Well Rukia can fuck off he's mind now and no one can have him"

Sarah grabbed Renji and pulled him down and kissed him again but this time it was softer and longer, well when Sarah and Renji where to busy sticking there tongues down each other's thoughts I was sat outside looking up and watching the clouds float by.

"Hey Sarah do you think Zoe is single" Kira asked in a shy voice.

"Ermm well ermm" damn not the best time to be stuck for words.

"Well I will ask her out for you mate, if you want"

"You're the best Renji"

Renji walked over to the door where I was sat.

"What ya doin"

"Nothin much I like the clouds that all"

"HEHE you're just like Captain Kuchiki sitting on your own come join us"

"No I'm ok thanks though Renji"

"Oh yeh Kira want to go out with ya, what do ya say"

"Well I. Sorry I can't" thoughts of Byakuya were filling my head, all I could think about is how I wanted to speak to him, touch him, hold him. It was killing me that he wasn't here.

"Well ok but it's your loss he's a cool guy"

"I bet his is, I just can't"

Renji walked away and back to Kira and Sarah.

"Sorry mate, she said no"

"I wonder why… I'm not that bad am I"?

"No mate, she said she couldn't"

"Oh ok "

Matsumoto was lessoning in to what they were saying and butted in with her reason why I couldn't go out with him.

"She's probably taken"

"What... does she know?" Sarah thought

"Yeh but with who"

"I don't know, she hasn't really been that close to anyone"

"Sarah you're her mate you must know"

"No sorry, she doesn't tell me things like that" but she was lying I tell her everything.

Whilst they were all fighting about things I was peacefully falling asleep outside until Byakuya walked past and the first thing that came to my mine was hug him. So I got up flashed stepped in front of him so he had to stop.

"Do you think its Captain"?

"NO it can't be he's has cold as ever"

"That not true" Sarah blurted out

"And how do you no that"

"Ermm well I just know… How can't you tell" if I can't beat him I just confuse him.

"Err, err, Oh shut up"

"Hi Byakuya" I reached out to touch is chest, but he grabbed my hand and gave me the glare, but that time it worked, I felt something in my heart break. "I knew it was too good to be true" I thought to myself as he let my hand go and walked past me.

"Told ya" Renji said

"She had to fall for Captain Kuchiki didn't she" Matsumoto said

I couldn't just stand there I felt like crying my eyes, he wasn't like that a couple weeks ago, so why change now. I ran as fast as I could to Sarah room and mine and jumped on the bed punching the pillow until I collapsed on the bed.

"ZOE"

Sarah ran after me and when she reached the room she just leaned on the door

"Are you ok"?

"What do you think, you saw him," I yelled at her

"Don't shout at me he did it"

"Sorry, it's just he is so different when we are alone"

"He probably is just scared"

"What would he need to be scared about it's not like I could hurt him"

"You could but not in the way your thinking, you know as much as I do about Hisana he might not want to get to close because if we have to go back it would hurt too much, and he know how it feels to lose someone he loves and he doesn't want the pain again"

"I never thought of that, your right I can't be mad at him for protecting his feeling, I would never leave him, I love him".

"Get some sleep hun, I will be here in the morning"

Sarah watched as her best friend slowly began to fall asleep, it had taken an hour of sitting against a headboard with Zoë curled in the centre her head on Sarah's stomach a hand slowly threading through the dark hair.

Sarah's POV

I sighed as my hand stilled in Zoë's hair it had taken a long time for her to calm down enough to sleep, I couldn't leave her until I knew she was deep asleep and comfortable. I managed to disentangle myself from Zoë and made sure she was still asleep before exiting the rooms. It didn't take me long to flash step to Renji's house, the tall red head was waiting with a cup of tea.

"Thanks, I couldn't leave her till she was settled. I hate seeing her like that so I am going to do something about it."

"Oh no, that doesn't sound good. What is your idea babe?"

"Well I am going to talk to that cold arsed, stuck up… sorry got a little off track. Captain and make him see although he might be afraid there is no way I am letting him treat my best friend like that."

"Ok, come on then the sooner we do this the sooner we get back,"

"You have a one track mind Renji,"

"Well you cant blame me its your fault, you're the one who drives me insane seeing you but not being able to touch."

We flashed stepped back to the office of our squad; I knew that Byakuya would still be here after all work is his answer to every little problem.

"Renji you wait here, I want to try when it is just me first"

"Alright but I am not happy with this part"

"I know, I know. I wouldn't ask unless it was for Zoë"

"Yeah that's the only reason I agreed babe"

I opened the door without knocking and there sat Byakuya his head bent and elegant hand scrawling away on sheets of paper, he looked up as I closed the door a little harder than necessary so he would know I was there.

"What do you want?"

"Just to let you know that I will not allow my best friend who is like a sister to me be treated in the manor you did today. I know you aren't all open with your feelings about people and with good reason but you need to understand that Zoë loves you for all your faults and you hurt her with you callous actions today."

Byakuya looked at me his eyes no longer blank and uncaring; he seemed to be weighing me up on how far I was willing to go.

"I know I shouldn't have done what I did"

"Good then you can go to our rooms now and fix it, otherwise you will wish we hadn't come and believe me all power you may be but if you do not fix this and make sure it doesn't happen again you will not like the consequences."

With my piece said I stayed just long enough to watch him flash step towards our room and then turned to Renji.

"Right now we can go home,"

"Finally I think I have had enough for one day."

"Yeah I can agree to that but believe me if I don't find a happy Zoë in the morning Byakuya is going to wish he was dead"

"Well techni…"

"Don't say it! I only meant it as a figure of speech he will be dead in Soul Society terms ok"

Zoë's POV

When I awake I had no idea what time it was or why I suddenly become aware of the world around me again, I looked over to see if Sarah was in her bed but it was obvious it hadn't been slept in. Only when I cast a glance over at the door did I discover what had awaken me. Byakuya stood leaning against the closed door his eyes dark and filled with emotion as he watched me.

"What are you here for? You don't want anything to do with me remember."

"I am sorry for they way I acted, I hurt you and that is inconceivable to me. I know you understand what happened with Hisana but I should never had denied my feelings towards you, can you forgive me?"

I was sat shocked I could barely get the words to form Byakuya had actually apologised and admitted he was wrong in the same sentence.

"I accept your apology and you are forgiven but who threatened you into coming to me? No wait don't tell me it was Sarah wasn't it."

"Why are you not asleep it late"

"How could I sleep when I knew you were lying here in pain, trying to deal with your feelings". I bit my lower lip feeling the pressure against my chest as happiness swept over me, I took a deep breath to control the urge to weep once again.

"I was so afraid that you didn't love me back". I suddenly felt Byakuya putting his arms around my shoulders and pressing his nose to my hair "As I already said to you that night.

"I will always love you. I want you to know that even if I don't show it I do love you" Byakuya's deep voice whispered to my ear. I whimpered as he pressed his lips against my neck. His lips curved into a little smile as the moonlight hit his face and his deep blue eyes. He took his head off my shoulder and walked to the bed. He looked at me, pitch-black hair glimmering as he started to take his scarf off, and then his captain robe. His expression… was… inviting me! The mere thought made my heart skip a beat or two. This couldn't be possible – this was a cruel nightmare and I would wake up immediately if I took even one step closer to him! I don't know what kind of expression he saw spreading over my face, but it made the look of his eyes flash with a hint of amusement. I could have sworn he guessed what I was thinking that time. "Do not worry, he said without a smile but with seductive eyes, I'll be gentle." My brain registered the meaning of his words slower than usually as I stood in front of him just staring. I walked over to the bed where Byakuya was sitting.

"This is what I had dreamed of" I thought to myself. He looked at me

"Is there something wrong" he started to walk to me.

"No I'm just a little nervous that all" I said looking away

"Like I said I'll be gentle," he whispered in my ear whilst lowering me on the bed, he was now only in his boxer that I found so hot, but they didn't do a great deal of hiding his growing member.

"Someone in a hurry"

"Shut up, do you want this or not"

"Ar..Arahh"

The feel of his soft pale skin on mine was all it took to make me moan

"That's it. Just relax and enjoy it."

Feeling each other's heart beats, deep moans and sighs, the brushes of our hot skins together as the moonlight shone in from the single window, where we made love to each other. I watched out not to make too much noise because I knew he didn't like anyone to know, but even when I sometimes I moans to loud, he didn't seem to mind, he just kissed me like there was no tomorrow. His black hair streamed over his shoulder when he leaned over me. We locked into one, two pieces of a puzzle, fitting perfectly together like we had always meant to be like this. Together, we took each other over the edge. No fear. No regrets. Only the love and passion we felt to each other exploded in our minds like shaking the entire universe around us – but only we felt it.

"Say it" I stifled a chuckle at the thought of someone as proper as Byakuya saying something so crude.

"I refuse." He stared at me indignantly.

"OK" I said breathing heavily.

He collapsed on me breathing heavily the kiss my stomach and looked at me before he captured my lips and said

"Thank you"

"I didn't think you would say it. Anyway I should be thanking you"

"What for?"

"That more amazing night of my life"

He turned over so that he was lying next to me and smiled, the he leaded over to the floor and I didn't know what he was doing, but then he came up with his scarf and wrapped it around me pulled the cover over us and said

"It's late we should go to sleep"

"Ok" was all I could say before I have fallen asleep on his chest"

He placed a soft kiss on my head before saying

"Thank you for loving me" and falling off to sleep as well.

We probably should have put something on before falling to sleep because Sarah could walk in at anytime, but we didn't care this was our moment any none could ruin it.

Sarah's POV

I slowly awoke the little sliver of light from the curtains making me wince as it blinded me. I slung an arm over the bed and found the warm body of Renji curled against my back; I reopened my eyes and found silky strands of crimson hair spilling over my shoulder. I reached a hand out and gently removed the knots my hand letting the hair slide the gaps of my fingers like water, I grinned as dark red eyes opened and watched me. Before I had chance to get up and have a shower I was pinned to the bed by 172 lbs of red head, I glared but made no move to escape.

"What was that for?"

"I felt like it, not like you are complaining babe"

"I suppose not but that's not the point I want to go see if Zoë is ok" I pouted at him.

"We will lets just have a little time for us first"

My response was lost as his mouth slanted across mine his weight pressed me into the warm, soft mattress. I mewled as his lips left mine and attached themselves to a sensitive spot on my neck, I hissed as his slightly sharp teeth bit down on the same spot. I dug my nails into his shoulders in retaliation but softened when he gave the bite a few soothing licks. I wound my fingers into Renji's hair and tugged his head back ignoring that low growl I got in warning; carefully I flipped us over so I was sat on lean hips. Renji growled as I leant down and ran a tongue along the indent of a hipbone I smiled against his pale skin and nipped downwards while my fingers massaged muscled thighs. I eyed the erect length standing proudly to attention I lapped at the head testing the taste of hot flesh, I purred softly at the fresh slightly spicy tang Renji's skin had. I watched as his back arched of the bed, his head thrown back exposing the strong column of his throat. I relaxed my throat working around the large length until I taken the whole of him in my mouth, I had to lean down with all my weight to stop Renji bucking his hips and dislodging my from my prize. I growled around the sleek flesh in mouth causing the lieutenant to throw his head back a groan low in his throat.

"Kitten stop teasing, I can't take much more"

My answer was to suck harder and run my tongue along the underside, my reward was a low moan and the warm, sticky liquid I greedily swallowed everything and licked the burning skin clean of every last drop. Once I was satisfied I crawled back up Renji's body my bare skin heating up with every inch of contact, Renji's head was still thrown back his sculptured chest raising quickly as his breath came in pants. I took the chance so beautifully presented to me and bit down on the exposed neck; I could feel him grow hard the more I bit down on one of his tattoos. I missed the warning of his tensing muscles as Renji flipped us over so I was underneath once again.

"Right you little teasing minx, this time no holding back"

"Give it your best shot"

Renji covered my body with his own our skin slick with sweat as we joined, unknown to us our reiatsu had melded together so we appeared one rather than separate. We had no idea what the consequences were going to turn out to be, I was picked up once we had both recovered our normal breathing. Renji carried me into the shower and proceeded to get us clean and dressed, as I seemed to have lost the use of my legs for a sort time. I was going to need coffee to function, oh joy.

Renji and me were walking around squad 6 when Renji walking in to the Captain's office to find no one there, and piles of paperwork of his desk.

"That's odd, Captain is normal in at this time. I wonder where he could be"

"I have a hunch, let's go" I grabbed Renji arm and started to drag him to Zoe's room and Mine. We got to outside the door and before I walked in I pressed my ear up to the door to see if I could hear anything.

"What ya doin"

"Well I wouldn't want to walk in if they are busy" and when I said that Renji looked like he was about to through up, he obviously had images in his head.

"Not cool Sarah"

"Sorry but we wouldn't like it if they did it to us"

"True"

"You ready"

"Yeh how bad could it be?"

"I will tell you that when we are in side"

I opened the door and walked in with my eyes closed, there was no shouting or noises so I opened my eyes, to only find them sleeping, it was quite sweet.

"Renji its ok you can come in"

"Ok but if... OMG"

"What"

"The Captain and Zoe in bed together naked, I can OMG if I want"

"Just be great full that he is asleep"

"Well if they are asleep" Renji gave me a look and I knew what he was going to do. Suddenly Renji pinned me on the bed with my hands together above my head and his other hand was on my waste making sure I didn't move, not that I would. But the bang that we made when we landed on the bed woke Byakuya up so we just lay there looking at him with a, if we stay still, he won't see us look on our faces.

"Byakuya didn't seem to see us he just looked at Zoe kissed her lightly on the head then placed his head back on the pillow, then he suddenly rose and looked straight at us, the sheet that was covering him fell off and was only just laying on his hips,

"Now I know why Zoe likes you, HEHEHE"

"What the…"

"Hi Captain, you ok"

Byakuya didn't say anything; he just kept looking at us trying to make sense of when he was seeing. Renji got of me and we both sat up facing Byakuya and Zoe, the silence was making me nervous so I was the first to speak.

"Soooo" I didn't have a clue what to say, but lucky Zoe was waking up.

"What all the noise"

"Nothing, Sarah and Renji are here through"

"Oh ok... WHAT!!!!"

Zoe shot up and hid be hide Byakuya"

"Hi Sarah"

"Hi now what have you to bean up two" I was trying so hard not to giggle

"Oh shut up Sarah, if I am right you sent him here...Thanks"

"You're welcome"

Zoe and me didn't seem bothered at the fact that Byakuya had nothing on but Renji was not happy and I don't think Byakuya was that happy about it either.

"Renji"

"Captain"

They just kept giving each other death glazes until Zoe distracted Byakuya by putting her hand around him and stroking his chest.

"Arrrhh"

With that Renji was fleeing for the door and I got up picked Zoe clothes up of the floor and chucked them at her.

"Get dressed"

"If you say so"

Renji and I were waiting at the door for them to get ready and five minutes when by and then the door opened and knowing Renji he went flying to the floor because he was leaning on the door.

"Get up Renji"

"Yes Captain"

It was then it happened. None of us even had time to register what was happening as we thrown through the same black vortex Zoë and me had managed to arrive through. The next thing I knew I was on the floor underneath Zoë, Renji and Byakuya.

"Why did I have to be everyone else's cushion for landing on!"?

"Sorry kitten"

"Sorry Sarah, didn't mean to"

Renji then proceeded to check for damage as I had ended up underneath two very well built men and Zoë but I didn't mind her, she was light and had landed on me before without any damage. Although Renji's method of checking for injuries wasn't ideal when the other two were in the room so I pulled away with a kiss.

"I am fine Renji no lasting damage, but we have more pressing issues at the moment"

"Yeah like how the hell we ended up back home"

Byakuya turned to Zoë and spoke for the first time since we had arrived.

"This is your home?"

"Well it's my home world but this is Sarah's house not mine, we were here when we first arrived in the Soul Society"

I went into the kitchen but there was nothing in there but a note, I picked it up and read it out loud as the others had followed me although it was kind of strange to see Byakuya stood leaning against my kitchen wall and Renji lounging against the door frame his tight black top riding up slightly as causing a tiny distraction.

"Sarah. It seems you were at Zoë's when we left so just to let you know we will be back just before your new term starts and to keep out of trouble, love mum, dad and David"

Zoë looked me with relief we had held of the first confrontation for a little while longer but we still had a problem as I noticed the calendar.

"Zoë we only have today left!"

"What do you mean?"

"My parents will be home tomorrow and we go back to college"

"Oh crap"

"Yeah my sentiments exactly"

"What are we going to do? We can't stay at home because of Byakuya and Renji"

"Well if my mum came home and found Renji I would be kicked out anyway"

Then a calm deep voice interrupted our nice panicking session over what to do.

"We could just go to my mansion"

"You have a mansion in this world and you only just thought to tell us?"

"You never asked."

"All seated officers have there own homes in the human word in case we are sent on long missions and we aren't going to stay in hotel are we"

I glared at Renji.

"OK! I get it. We were stupid not to think we had somewhere to go in this world"

"So lets go, neither Sarah nor me can stay at home while you two are with us and its not like we would want to"

"There is one problem"

"What?"

"We are going to have to find Gigi's somewhere for Byakuya and Renji"

"Oh…"

"Yeah"

Zoë looked at the two leaning on the walls both would stand out even in Gigi's but they couldn't go round invisible to everyone but Sarah and me.

"Don't worry we have Gigi's stored in Byakuya's house as that's where we left them last time we were here and his staff are trained to look after them"

I raised an eyebrow at Renji.

"Lets grape some clothes and go. Zoë some of yours are still here and we can get the rest tomorrow"

I dashed to my room Zo right behind me; we didn't have a lot of time, as I didn't know when my family would be home. I threw my favourites into a bag and checked everything was locked or off as Zoë finished, once back in the kitchen I snatched my keys and locked the door behind us.

"Alright lead the way boys" Zoë snickered at her friend's antics.

I kept pace with Zoë slightly behind the two males as we flash stepped to Byakuya's mansion when something occurred to me.

"Zoë our reiatsu isn't the same as before"

"Yeah it seems to have merged with Renji's and Byakuya's"

"I wonder why?"

"Well at least we know we both gave in at around the same time hehehe"

"Do you think it has something to do with it?"

"Properly there is something we don't know about Soul reapers"

"Lets hope its nothing important"

The mansion came into view if I hadn't seen the one in the Soul Society, I properly would have fainted. The grounds spilled out around the house for miles, the house it's self, if it could be called that, looked like a place a role family would live.

"Wow I knew it would be big but I never imagine something like this" I glanced at Zoë.

"I suppose but he is a noble, they don't do things on a small scale"

"True but this is going to raise questions if anyone from college see's us coming and going from this house."

"Yeh can you imagine some of the faces we would get."

I glanced ahead to see the other two waiting for us at the door. Well I thought it was a door but it looked more like it belonged on a castle rather than a manor house, the huge wood was thrown open to revile a posh entry hall. Byakuya turned and spoke.

"I will show you where everything is but then we must talk over what is going to happen tomorrow"

We all nodded but didn't pay attention we were more into what was in the house than anything else right at that moment. I bounced along next to Renji as Zoë attempted to control her excitement to walk calmly next Byakuya. The only warning I got was the faint scent of chlorine before the huge glass conservatory came into view with the heated pool in the centre. Byakuya then surprised us all by scooping Zoë up in his arms and throwing her fully clothed into the warm water, I knew what was coming so I ran and jumped just before Renji could get hold of me and throw me into the water. I resurfaced just in time to see Renji get hold of Byakuya and chuck him in to join us, Zoë and me dived out of the way just in time as the Captain hit the water with a splash. Renji was doubled over laughing just out of reach form the edge of the pool, his long crimson hair escaping the tie as his laughed. Although to give him his due once he had recovered enough to breathe he launched himself into the warm water with us. I glanced around as everyone floated in the water although Byakuya was glaring a hole through Renji.

I watched and tried to keep my thoughts innocent as Renji removed the top half of his uniform and attempted to tip Zoë off the float she was trying to dry out on, surprisingly Byakuya was right there helping him, his usual cold demeanour gone and a soft smile on his face.

By the time we had finished messing around in the pool we were hungry and starting to get tired. It had ended up Zoë and me on a float and the two boys doing their best to capsize us, they had succeeded in the end but made up for it by carrying us back into one of the living rooms. From somewhere Byakuya produced two gorgeous mink blankets that Zoë and me gratefully cuddled up into on a sofa each, although I had a sneaky suspicion that each sofa cost more than a small house but I kept that thought to myself for now. I curled up against the arm of the sofa with my feet tucked underneath me but the arm wasn't warm enough so I could settle, Renji seemed to sense my discomfort and lifted my into his arms and then sat down so I could snuggle into his side and settle to listen to Byakuya. I looked over to the other sofa and smiled when I saw my friend curled up in a ball of blanket and her head on Byakuya's lap, her eyes already half-mast and his arm lay across her back and long fingered hand rested on her waist.

" It is time we decided what we are going to do tomorrow" Byakuya started.

"Well we have college but I don't know what you two are going to do. Zoë have you done the holiday work?"

"Stupid question. I never do the work let alone the holiday homework."

"Ok. How are we going to explain where we are living t our parents?"

"Hold that thought. You two are not going to this college alone we are coming with you aren't we Captain?"

"Yes and Renji you are better calling my Byakuya in this world"

"Alright Byakuya"

I laughed at the expression on Renji's face as he called his Captain by his given name for the first time, although Renji was the closest friend Byakuya had he didn't give out permission to call him by his first name easily.

"So if we are all going to college then we had better get some sleep or I will have my head on the desk by 2 o'clock."

In the morning I usually get up early to avoid having to rush around like a manic but of course sleeping with Renji mornings never really went to plan, after having spent the night in the warmth of Renji's arms I was reluctant to get up. Aforementioned redhead decided I wasn't allowed to get up and spent an hour proving he could keep right in bed where he wanted me. By the time I managed to get up I was really late and allowed Renji to share my shower and ended up later again because of it. While I was drying my hair I saw what Renji was planning to wear and had a mini hissy fit.

"You are not wearing that! For once let someone pick who has an idea of what would look good on you"

"Huh yeah but you would rather I wore nothing"

"Maybe but never in public so you are wearing these." I held out the items to him. I smiled to my self as the tight black jeans drew attention to his long, lean, powerful legs; the black and red sleeveless top drew tight across well-defined abs, shoulders and back.

"There that is much better, now come on I am hungry and I refuse to be too late on the first day back"

I bounced down the stairs and entered the dining room to find Zoë and a sulking Byakuya already eating.

"What's up with him?"

"I made him change his clothes"

"Haha same but they kind of look similar now"

"Yeah but they look good so it doesn't matter"

"Err hello we are still here you know!"

"Yes we know but we are choosing to ignore you for the moment".

I snickered as the two sat moodily at the table obviously sulking over being made to change clothes by Zoë and me.

"Come on sulking won't help, you are wearing them whether you like it or not."

"You cannot expect me to deem that with an answer. We are not in any way sulking are we Renji"

"Us Byakuya. Never"

"Alright come on lets go or we are going to be late"

"I thought you said you were already late?"

"I am late for my usual time of getting up but were are not late for college"

I smiled sweetly and griped my bag on the way out; Zoë followed behind and managed to pull the back of my hair to make me stop walking.

"Sorry hun they were getting on my nerves a bit"

"Hehe well I suppose they were being very immature over a little things like clothes"

Zoë grinned at me and put her Ipod earphones in and slipped her blue Ipod into her pocket, I raised an eyebrow and shoved my matching Ipod into by dark jeans. I turned when I heard the door slam shut, the source of my irritation had come out with jackets slung over their shoulders and sour looks on their handsome faces.

"Stop it with the looks you are doing my head in! They are only clothes for gods sake, go and change if you care so much" I snarled and stalked ahead only to be caught around the waist by Renji's arms and spun into the familiar warmth of his chest.

"Come on Kitten we didn't mean to upset you"

"Well you managed to perfectly"

"Don't be mad, I like the clothes you picked and I didn't mean anything by it. I love you babe come on forgive me?"

I caved. I couldn't help it I had no defence when he used the 'I love you' card, so I nodded and went to pull away only to find the arms tighten to keep where I was.

"Renji …"

I didn't get the chance to finish my sentence as his mouth slanted over mine, only when he stepped back but kept am arm around my waist could I regain the use of my brain and remember we supposed to be going to college.

Zoë's POV I smiled as I watched Renji's successfully distract my friend from her rant, I looked up as an arm curled around me and pulled me into Byakuya's warm, solid. "Something is not right but I can't put my finger on it" Byakuya just smiled and kissed me, which was a very welcome and effective distraction and made me forget that there was something I should be looking into. Ahead of us Renji and Sarah, who was now in a much better mood were waiting at the corner. I put my earphone wire in my mouth and silently dreaded the day ahead; I knew something was going to go wrong with taking Byakuya and Renji to college with us. I was proved right almost as soon as we had set foot in the art block. Byakuya and me had gone up the stairs first and a tall guy had come rushing past us, I heard the small gasp of pain and turned around just in time to see the kid shoving Sarah and causing her to fall against the metal hand rail. I winced in sympathy I knew this was a bad idea as soon as Renji saw the kid smash into Sarah he leapt down over the barrier of glass and landed in front of the offending teenager.

"Now mate you shouldn't have done that"

"Oh yeah and whys that, its not like anybody cares if a pushed a little shrew"

"Big mistake kiddo"

Renji's fist connected with the boy's jaw and sent him flying, then he towered over the prone, sobbing figure before gripping his arm and ever so slowly bent it till it was the wrong way and we heard a loud crack, the kid screamed and passed out although it looked like he had just fallen down the stairs.

"That's why. Next time try asking instead of shoving you might get somewhere" Renji snarled.

"Wasn't that a bit harsh Renji?" I asked. Surprisingly it was Byakuya who answered.

"No it was an appropriate punishment and Renji was totally within his rights as Sarah's mate."

Sarah looked as puzzled as I felt but she was looking at Renji with a particular glint in her eye, which was the first time a man had stood up and protected her.

"We still have an hour so lets go and sit where we usually do Sarah"

"Ok"

She still looked slightly spooked and was holding her side just above her hip that had obviously hit the metal railing. I kept a close eye on the way Renji was reacting to Sarah being pushed and hurt. Although there was nothing too unusual there was something underneath the basic, primal concern, I knew there was something that Byakuya and Renji were hiding from us. Byakuya sat against the wall in the corner, glancing out of the window in what appeared to be a casual glance but then he pulled me down to settle across his powerful thighs so my back was against the window. Renji gently guided Sarah down to sit between his legs her back snuggled against his chest; his embrace was comfortable but protective. At once she relaxed slightly but Renji's arms were tight around her and Byakuya was on high alert keeping me pressed right against him. When some boys from my class appeared the pair of them tensed and were ready to spring into action but the group just carried on down the hall, maybe they sensed the danger lurking at the end of the corridor. One of my tutors made the mistake of finding me and shouting at me about the work I had submitted before the holidays. Byakuya and Renji were on the feet and had somehow managed to draw Senbonzakura and Zambimaru in the blink of an eye, now where the two swords came from I wouldn't like to guess. Before anyone could react the lights had gone out and there were a few quite very muffled sounds and the creek of a window opening and closing. When the lights came back on a minute later the pair of them were stood innocently with no sign of the tutor or Senbonzakura and Zambimaru, I looked wide eyed at Sarah who was looking with dread at the window which had a tiny little splash of blood on the handle.

"Tell me you didn't just kill one of my tutors and throw the body out of the window?"

"Ok we won't tell you then"

"Renji!"

There was a loud smacking sound as Sarah's hand connected with Renji's arm, who growled and glared her but the blow hadn't hurt it was a reprimand not a punishment.

"Byakuya did you throw him out of the window?"

"Maybe"

Then a voice I never imagined to hear in a college floated from the other end of the hall.

"I hope they didn't, it would be very messy" Gin drawled his eyes open for once and a smile on his face rather than the usual grin. A very unhappy Toshiro Hitsugaya in dark blue jeans and a white top that accented his silky hair.

"Ichimaru, Hitsugaya what are you doing here?"

"Well Kuchiki we were sent to find you but then we were given a mission that you four are included in. It seems this area is a high security zone and is attracting hollows so our new job is to stay here until we find out why and remove it no matter how long it takes"

"Is it necessary to have three Captains, one Lieutenant and two 4th seats who should be at least Lieutenants for this assignment?"

"So it seems"

Me and Sarah bounced over to Toshiro and hugged him from each side, he relaxed slightly he was never very comfortable in the human world as he was so often treated like a child and he hated that. His height was also a sore point and it helped we weren't much bigger and all had similar, slender figures.

"Toshiro are you alright? I know you don't like being in a Gigai" Sarah asked concerned for their friend.

"I am fine but thank you for asking"

"What's with Gin he is acting nice? I thought he was horrible and slimy but it doesn't seem to be that way even Byakuya and Renji seem to have respect for him"

It was Sarah who answered which didn't surprise me as she had a knack for seeing things in people others didn't.

"It's just a defence mechanism to stop people getting close and hurting him, I think he may have been hurt young so he developed this persona to keep everyone out and keep them guessing what his real intentions are."

"That was extremely insightful but how the hell do you know this Sarah?"

"Sarah sees things in others that many don't until its too late she has a high empathy power that comes from her _Zanpakutō_ Tengumaru_"_

_"Toshiro have you got something to tell us because you are blushing" I snickered. _

_"No! And I am not blushing I just have pale skin"_

_"Yes of course Snowy, you can tell us later I am sure Byakuya will let you stay with us as he will want every detail of this mission rather than the summary Gin gave us before don't you think Zoë?"_

_"Hehe sure he will"_

_"Even if doesn't want to he will or you will with hold certain things Hehe"_

"Zoë is Zamioko in the mansion?"

"Yes why?"

"Just got a funny feeling then it went again I wondered if it was Zamioko connecting with Tengumaru again but it doesn't feel quite the same so I am not sure"

"Maybe it was just some kid with a bit of spiritual pressure?"

"Yeah properly"

I hadn't noticed that the other three stood a little apart from us had all frozen when Sarah made the comment about spiritual pressure. I could see they were talking put wasn't paying close enough attention to hear what they were saying and having one earphone in didn't help.

"You are an idiot Renji"

"Thanks for that Gin, it's not I meant for it to happen and Byakuya has already called me that"

"Well what are we going to do?"

"Now you are here and we know we can trust you it makes hiding it from them that little bit easier, especially if you go after Toshiro like I know you want to"

Gin just smiled softly at the other Captain's insight into some of the things around him.

"How come you never told them that you bonded to them?"

"Because although they are pure bloods they both have big cat _Zanpakutō so we have a problem there before we even get to the differences between bonding in this world and our own."_

_"What cat's are they"?_

_"Zoë's Zamioko is a tiger"_

_"Sarah's _Tengumaru is a panther"

"Oh that doesn't help"

"Exactly"

I looked at the three of them in the corner I could tell they were up to something and surprisingly Gin had slid right to place with Renji and Byakuya in whatever they were hiding from us. It also seemed that Toshiro wasn't in on it, maybe it was something to do with the divisions?

"Sarah do you have any idea what the heck they are hiding from us?"

"Not a clue but I know it's something important"

"Yeah but no matter what we do they wont tell us"

"Why? What has been going on?"

"Sorry Snowy I forgot you haven't been here. Well the first big thing we noticed was Sarah and Renji's reiatsu is almost completely merged while Byakuya's and mine only merges when we need the others power…"

"Hang on! You two are with Byakuya and Renji?"

"Erm yeah I thought everyone knew by now"

"No! None of the other Captains or Lieutenants know"

"Oh well"

"Anyway and they have been distracting us every time one of us asks about our reiatsu"

"Distracting how?"

"You don't want to know hehe"

"Ah yeah maybe not"

"Come on lets go and see what they are talking about"

"You mean see if you can ear wig don't you Zo"

"Sarah! How could you"?

"Easy that's exactly what she wants to do."

"Toshiro not you too"

"Haha out numbered Zo. Alright lets see what we can over hear although they will change topics when they sense we get into hearing range and I can't hide my reiatsu from Renji either."

I lead the other two over to the other end of the corridor where not surprisingly the three suddenly shut up and turned to face us. I laughed and glanced at Sarah as I realised they were stood in height order.

"Do you want to stay?"

"I think we had better go as a kid mysteriously 'fell down the stairs' and broke his arm and a tutor some how managed to 'fall' out of an upper floor window and someone is bound to question with you four floating about"

"Then let us relocate to the mansion and hear the mission brief before we decide what to do next"

Toshiro's POV

We went out of the upper floor window so no one would question but that meant that us three who were far too small to make that kind of jump in Gigai form so that left us with a dilemma. Now I knew that Zoë and Sarah were with Byakuya and Renji that left Gin to carry me and I wasn't relishing that thought just about now.

"Do we have to go out of the window?"

"Yes it is the quickest way out"

"But…"

"What's the matter Toshiro its not like Gin is going to drop you your as light as these two"

"That's not helping Renji, you know Toshiro hates being reminded he is small"

"Sorry Kitten couldn't help it"

"Well you better start helping it or you are sleeping on the couch tonight!"

At that point Byakuya seemed to have had enough and scooped Zoë up into his arms and jumped gracefully down to wait for the others. Renji just ignored the glare Sarah was giving him and cradled her easily in his arms and jumping without seeming to noticed the height.

"Looks like your stuck with me little Toshiro"

I scowled at Gin for calling me little although it wasn't very effective as he was at least 6 foot. I had to hold myself still as Gin came into my personal space, I just knew I was flushing red my pale skin giving me away, I scowled harder as I just knew Gin was smirking even though I could look as his arms brought me against a surprisingly warm chest. I couldn't look at anyone as we flash stepped away somehow still being held by Gin. It turned out that Byakuya's mansion wasn't too far away and thankfully were placed back on our feet as we landed on the doorstep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this took so long to update. This is co-written with Byakuya-Renji but we have no beta so there is going to be mistakes and we will correct any that are pointed out. Please don't just review and only say all the mistakes because we already know that they are there. Thank you :) and enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 3 What they don't know won't hurt us or will it?

Zoe and Sarah's POV

We both were back on our feet at the door to Byakuya's mansion and we were waiting for Gin and snowy, it wasn't long before we caught sight of gin with a angry looking snowy in his arms, but we both knew that he liked it. We all walked in and sat down in a big room with lots of chairs.

"How many chairs do you need Byakuya"

"As many as I want"

"OK well I am going to take a walk around this place, Sarah you coming"

"Sure why not, I don't want you getting lost or anything"

"HAHAHA very funny"

We looked back to ask if snowy wanted to come but gin still had him in his grasp. We walked around for a bit opening and closing a few doors to see what was inside them and when I opened the next door I was not expecting what i saw, it was a games room with the biggest TV I have ever seen.

"Sarah I like this room"

"Oh so you have found Byakuya bedroom then"

"HAY... No but I would like to find that room, It's a games room"

"Cool, look at the size of that TV"

"I know, I so want to touch it"

"Is that what you say to Byakuya as well"

It took me a while to get what she had meant.

"NO..." I was going a little red at her question.

"Ok if that's what you say, hehehe"

The games room wasn't as appealing as it was before.

"Come on stop sulking it was only a joke"

We both carried on down the corridor and then up the next, where it looked a little different, This one door has me fixed on it so I walked over and opened it, it was the same as Byakuya's room back at his over mansion everything was the same, I walked in and sat on his bed it was the same bed, the bed that I love, I lied down on it and was just about to close my eyes when I heard Sarah at the door.

"Trust you to go to the bed"

"What it's the softest bed I have ever felt"

"Really, are you sure it not just because it Byakuya's"

"No come and see for yourself"

I walked over to the bed that Zoe was sprawled across and sat on it.

"Yeh it ok"

Zoe pulled me down so that I lied beside her.

"Oh your right, this is one soft bed" but it was too late Zoe was already asleep, I still a little sore from when that guy knocked me so I started to fall asleep, although we were not in the best place to fall asleep it didn't seem to bother me.

Byakuya, Renji and Gin's POV

"Go ahead Gin what is the mission?"

"We are here to investigate a strange spiritual pressure"

"How long?"

"As long as we need"

"Hang on where did Toshiro go?"

"I think he went after the girls but he will be alright he can't get into too much trouble in your mansion Byakuya"

"Yeah say you, who is going to be killed by your mate who doesn't know she is married and bonded to you as well as pregnant!"

"Oh thanks soo much Byakuya I really wanted reminding, but Zoë is still going to kill you too she doesn't know she is married and bonded to you as well"

"I think the pair of you are up to the creek without a paddle"

"Thanks Gin your such a help"

"No problem"

"Well I am off to find Toshiro I will leave to alone to fix your little problem"

Gin walked of and it was only Renji and me sat in the big room.

"Well Captain, when are we going to tell them"

"I don't have a clue, it will have to be soon though"

"Yeh I wonder where they are anyway"

"Yeh lets go find them"

Renji and I walked around trying to find them when we sensed their spiritual pressure, it was coming from my room.

"Why are they in there"

"What's wrong with that room"

"There is nothing wrong with my room Renji"

"It's your room"

"Yes"

"Good point why are, they in there"

I opened the door and walked in with Renji not far behind.

"Renji look"

"Arr that sweet"

We just stud there looking at them, they were so sweet just lying there sleeping, we didn't won't to wake them so I went over to a draw and pulled out a blanket and placed in over them.

"But captain where are you going to sleep if this is your room"

"There are lots of rooms Renji I will just sleep in another one for tonight"

We walked out of the room and went our different ways.

Sarah's POV

I woke up and nudged Zoe to wake up and then only then did I realise that we had a blanket over us.

"They must have found us"

"What makes you think that Sarah"

"Well we have a blanket on us that want there when we fell asleep"

"Oh yeh"

"I have an idea Zoe, you want to help"

"If its blackmailing them to tell us no, they will tell us when they think it's right"

"No its to get Snowy to admit he like Gin"

"Ok I am in"

We went to look for snowy and found him looking out of a window in to Byakuya's garden.

"Zoe you go find Gin and I will keep in busy"

"Why do I have to find Gin"

"Just go ok"

Zoe was plodding of to find Gin when he came around the corner and she bumped in to him.

"Found him" but I don't think Sarah heard

"Snowy there is a problem with this light can you fix it" I opened the closet door and he walked in, only to get the door shut and locked behind him.

"Gin there is a problem with something can you help"

"Ye sure why not"

"Thanks"

I saw Zoe leading Gin down to the closet she must have had the same idea.

"It's the light in there"

"The light" and then Sarah kick me and I get what she meant

"Yeh the light"

I unlocked the door and opened it quickly and Zoe pushed Gin in, and locked it again.

"You are not coming out until you admit it"

"Admit what"

"We were talking to Snowy"

It had been at least three hours and I could tell Zoe was getting bored she was steaming up the window and drawing smiley faces on it.

"Come on Sarah can we let them out now"

"Yeh ok he doesn't seem to be admitting to anything"

I opened the door to find Snowy on the floor with only he pants on and his eyes closed and Gin over the top of him looking at us.

"Well Sarah I think he admitted it"

"Yeh" I just shut the door walked over to Zoe and he smiley-faced window.

Then I heard Renji and Byakuya shouting us

"Sarah"

"Zoe"

"What? We are just up here"

Then the flashed stepped up to us and Byakuya walked over to Zoe and finished of the smiley face she was drawing at the moment.

"You want to go out for a meal"

"Yeh ok"

"Hey Sarah do you know where Gin and Toshiro are"

"Yeh but I don't really think you will want to know" but it was too late noise started coming from the closet.

"They are together in there"

"Yes Renji they are together"

"They better not mess up my closet"

All Byakuya was worried about was the mess they would make and in his closet. We all walked to the door and waited for them to finish what they were doing.

"Sorry to keep you waiting"

We all looked up at the same time to see Gin in front of us and a very red faced Snowy hiding behind him.

"So you two, Together?"

"We knew it," Zoe and Me said at the same time

"Well if we are all ready lets go"

At the restaurant

It turned out that Byakuya, Gin and slightly surprisingly Renji were rich. Now apparently this didn't only apply to the Soul society but our world as well. The restaurant we were taken too was beautiful and posh but Zoë and Sarah being who they were went in jeans and a hoodie and many upper class bitches were glaring at them when the they had the obvious attention of two gorgeous males. Toshiro was getting a few looks himself from both male and female which caused a slight scene when Gin had to be held back from ripping one very perverted bloke to shreds when he had put a hand on Toshiro's ass as he went past.

"Snowy you really should put a leash on him"

"I would but he would just use for the wrong reasons"

"Ya got that right"

"Alright put a lid on it, that is not appropriate conversation for a place like this"

"Sarah I didn't know you were such a spoilsport!"

"I'm not Zo I just got a headache for some reason"

Renji slid an arm around her pulling the supple body against his own and opened their bond so their reiatsu melded together a soothed her frazzled nerves slightly.

"That better Kitten?"

"Yah thanks"

"No problem"

Once we had all managed to calm down we were lead through to the more private sections of the building, this room was huge with two walls made completely of floor to ceiling windows with a beautiful view of the beach and sea. Zoë grinned at Toshiro as he blushed when Gin pulled out a chair for him and placed a gentle kiss on his pale hand before taking his own seat. It seemed he and Renji had been taking lessons in manors from Byakuya, who had a slight smile on his as he watched the others. Although he seemed cold and distant these people in the room with him were closest friends he had ever had and he actually trusted them. His eyes fell on the slender, beautiful figure of his mate next to him. He knew they needed to know and hated keeping secrets, as he knew his Lieutenant did. He gently checked their bond so softly that Zoë wouldn't notice and if not for his control he would have swore. Zoë's reiatsu had merged completely with his and a protective bubble had formed around her.

Renji looked around when he felt the light touch of his Captain's reiatsu against Zoë's and his slight flare of panic before it was clamped down on. The red head's mind worked as he realised what Byakuya must have read it Zoë's spiritual pressure, it seemed they would have to tell them sooner than planned.

The meal was amazing as was the view and the company of her friends but Sarah just couldn't quite shake the headache off and it was slowly getting worse. She didn't want to spoil the evening so she kept quiet and as still as possible so not to let the others know something was wrong.

"You ok Kitten?"

"Yeah I'm fine just a little tired I think"

"Hmmm"

Renji dropped the subject but kept an eye on his mate as the ate the dessert and laughed as Gin wound Toshiro up so much that he hit over the back of the head. Although he dissevered it for drawing a stripe down Toshiro's cheek and then licking it off after stealing some of the chocolate off Toshiro's ice cream.

Byakuya paid before anyone could even think about it, his only comment was.

"I wanted to"

Renji rolled his eyes at him.

"What if one of us wanted to?"

"Tough"

"Renji just drop it, ya not gonna win"

"Well said Gin, you should know by now to just accept it and give up Renji"

Renji just pouted slightly but it turned into a frown when he cast his eyes over his wife. Her skin was pale and drawn, her eyes slightly dull and she was whispering to Toshiro and Zoë. It was when they were half way home that it happened. Sarah was leaning slightly on Snowy as they walked and Zoë had her arm linked through hers seeming to sense something was wrong with her friend. The only warning Renji got was a roar in his mind a second before his mate keeled over and fell unconscious to the floor. He pulled her into his arms and flashed stepped the fastest of them all back to the mansion. Only once she was settled on one of the sofas wrapped in a mink blanket did he relax slightly. He reached out and touched the big cat that was prowling through their bond.

"What's happened Tengumaru?"

"She pushed her self but need to tell her, she is going to keep doing this if she doesn't know she is carrying cubs"

"Thank you but if you know why haven't you told her?"

"It wasn't mine to tell"

Renji broke the contact as he felt her come round.

"Kitten why didn't you say you was too tired?"

"I didn't want to spoil it for everyone else"

"Oh Sarah you should have said!"

"I am sorry Snowy I didn't mean to pass out on you, I must have been really tired"

"Actually there is a reason why but that's not it"

"What are you saying Renji?"

"There are a lot of things we should have told you about Soul reapers but we left it a bit too late"

"Go on I have a feeling I am not going to like all this."

Byakuya and Renji walked away and were whispering to themselves and all we could do is sit there and watch.

"Byakuya I think this would be a good time to tell them".

"Ok then, go ahead"

"Don't look at me you're the Captain"

"Fine"

They looked like they had solved their problem and walked over to us.

"Girls we have something to tell you" Renji was pushing him closer to us and Byakuya gave him an evil glair.

"Go on"

"Well we have sort of not told you something that we should have told you"

"What is it Byakuya"

"Well, … Renji will tell you"

"It, … Byakuya will tell you"

"No you are telling them"

"No it's your fault as well"

"Abarai that was an order"

"Captain"

"Abarai"

They didn't seem to be getting anywhere with this we still didn't know what they were going to tell us, and now they were face-to-face staring each other down, but to any one that didn't know it would just look like they are very close to each other.

"We will tell them together"

"Ok captain"

"Right I am just going to get this over with"

"It can't be that bad can it Byakuya"

He looked to the floor

"Well the Soul Society is different from the word that you are from, and well unlike humans we can have a spiritual bond to other people"

"Yeh and when we bond that means well that we are sorta married"

"RENJI"

"BYAKUYA"

"HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL US THAT"

"Well them took that better that I thought"

"Yeh that not the worse of the new captain"

"THERES MORE"

"Calm down, you might like that next part more anyway"

"GO ON" we were not so angry I swear smoke was coming out of us.

"Well Sarah I possible think that well you might be"

"GO ON RENJI"

"Might be pregnant"

"WHAT "

"That's a good thing though… right"

I couldn't help it I had to laugh

"Lol Sarah I bet you didn't expect that"

"Don't you Laugh Zoe you might be as well"

"WHAT I am going to kill you Byakuya"

"You can't do that the baby will be without a father"

"I think I would know if I was pregnant"

"Well because our spiritual pressure has bonded I could hide it from you"

"Why would you do that Byakuya"?

"I didn't want you to freak out"

"Oh and I am not freaking out now"

"Don't use that tone with me"

"Sorry I just thought you wouldn't have keep that from me that all"

"Yeh you two Renji"

"Come on Sarah"

"Right behind you"

We walked out of the room and two the nearest room we could find.

"The nerve of them two not to tell us, how long did they think it was going to last"

"Calm down Zoe you can't lose it in your state"

"My state, what if I didn't what this"

"But you said"

"I know what I said" "Sorry I didn't mean to shout at you"

"It's ok you have a right a guess"

"Well Good night I am off"

"Cya good luck with Byakuya"

"You too with Renji"

Byakuya POV

Meanwhile back with Renji and Byakuya

"Great now look, they hate us"

"They don't hate us Renji, they just have a disliking for us at the moment"

"You better be right captain"

"I am always right Renji"

It had been a long day and I think all of us were ready for bed so I walked past Renji and said

"Good night and good luck with Sarah"

"You to captain"

I walked up to my room not expecting Zoe to be sat in the middle of the bed rapped in the covers.

"What's wrong"?

"Nothing, what wrong with you"

"Nothing"

"Ok well I am going to sleep don't bother me"

"Come on don't be like this"

I walked over to a now pretending to sleep Zoe and noticed that she was in my shirt. I took of my jeans and t-shirt and got in to bed facing her back, I hate seeing her unhappy and it was my entire fault, and I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer to me.

"I am sorry please forgive me"

She didn't reply I just felt her moving my hand over to her stomach.

She turned around and was now pressed right up against my chest

"I forgive you"

"Thank you"

"What would you call him"?

"What"

"The baby if there is one, what would you call him"?

"Him, how do you know it would be a boy maybe it is a girl"

"I don't think so, it will be a boy and he better have your eyes"

"My eyes, why do you like my eyes"

"Yes I love your eyes"

"Well then"

I placed Zoe on her back and leaned over her and kissed her, and then I lifted the shirt up and stroked her stomach then kiss it.

"Daddy will always protect you and don't ever forget that ok"

"NIISAMA"

"Rukia what are you doin here"

"I was send to kill some of the hollows over her and thought I might say hello, what are you doing"

"Rukia that is none of your business now go away please"

"Sorry niisama"

I knew Rukia heard what I said I just hopped she wouldn't tell anyone.

Renji POV 

She was well and truly mad at him he could feel the anger seeping under the door towards. I opened the door to find Sarah curled up on my bed a cocoon of blankets and pillows with her back to me in the doorway.

"Kitten?" She ignored me completely.

"Come on babe I didn't mean to keep it from you I was worried you would react badly"

"Oh yeah! What does it look like I am doing? I can't believe that you would keep the fact we are married, bonded and you got me pregnant!"

"Well it's like we said our laws are different Kitten"

"Do I look like I care? Get out I don't want to be in the same room as you right now"

I watched as she turned and but her back to me again, a slender hand pulled the covers up so all I could see was her loose silky hair. I sighed and left the room; I slid down the wall and sat in the hallway outside the door. I put my head in my hands when I heard the soft sobbing coming from the other side of the wall. I could only listen for so long as her cries didn't quieten down after a while so I stood and went in to her, before she managed to turn and properly punch me I wrapped my arms and her waist and pinned her against my chest. I allowed a small smile when her body naturally relaxed against mine even though she was still shaking and mad at me.

"Kitten I am so sorry I never meant to hurt you by keeping it from you I only meant to protect you as if you didn't know then others couldn't hurt the baby by reading it in your aura"

"Oh Renji I forgive you for deceiving me but aren't I a bit young? Are you sure this is what you want? I mean you could do better than…"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence Sarah! I could never do any better than you because there is no one better. I love you and our child, I always will and no one will ever dare to say anything other wise in my hearing. It is my job and right to protect my bond mate and wife and that extends to any children we may have."

I leaned over her letting my weight ground her racing thoughts, slowly I threaded a hand through her long hair a grinned softly as she settled and began to purr pushing her head into my hand an slowly beginning to rub her body against mine.

"Renji I will always love you but what you just said has to be best thing I have ever heard."

"Kitten it was the only the truth. Now sleep babe your going to need it, I promise I will be here when you wake up"

"OK but you better be here or you really are sleeping on the sofa"

"Haha but then what would you use as a pillow?"

"Good point"

I grinned and kissed her softly wrapping my arms snugly around her waist, my fingers gently caressing her flat stomach as she fell asleep.

Zoë and Sarah's POV

It was only I, Zoe and Snowy because Byakuya, Renji and Gin had gone to look at some wired hollow thing. It was a rough day yesterday but now we had all that behind us, and the baby new was something we were both looking forwards to.

"He better had Renji hair"

"I don't wana be fat"

"He better have Renji attitude"

"I don't wana be fat"

"He…What"

"I don't wana be fat"

"Well that kinda comes with the package Zoe"

"Yeh I know but people will soon know when we start gaining pounds"

"True, but in the long run we will have baby Renji and Byakuya"

"Yeh he will be so sweet with long dark hair and his father's eyes"

"Now now Zoe stop fantasizing"

"Are we going shopping or not"

"Yeh ok but if I have to go snowy is coming to"

"Ok lets go get him"

With us all ready to go we left Byakuya's mansion and headed in to town. As it was a weekday there weren't too many people there although we attracted a bit of attention when Toshiro was mistaken for a child and he nearly pulled out his Zanpakuto before we managed to pull him away and glare at the women responsible.

"Easy Snowy she didn't mean any harm by it"

"Sure that's why everyone says I look like a kid"

"Toshiro you will grow a little bit while you are here maybe not height wise but voice and body should mature a little."

He did the oh so mature thing a stuck his tongue out us.

"Now Snowy that wasn't very mature at all!"

"I don't care now come on we came to shop so lets get on with it"

"Zoë I have an idea"

"Go on I'm listening"

"Are you still slightly mad at Byakuya?"

"Yes but why?"

"Because I have just thought of the best revenge"

"Ohhhh I'm interested now do tell"

"Come on I will show you"

Sarah led us to a pretty looking shop, there was no one but us inside and we soon realised why when we discovered what type of shop it was; Lingerie.

"Sarah I'm a boy!"

"I had noticed Toshiro but your gay so it doesn't matter"

"Maybe not to you"

"Don't worry Snowy no one is going to say anything to you while we are here"

"Zoë is right so stop worry, god your worse than me and I'm the one pregnant"

We began to browse through the items when Zoë gave a little squeak and gripped my arm pointing to a section near the changing rooms.

"Nice one Zo"

"Why thank you Sarah"

This section was full of lace in all sorts of colours and patterns. Sarah grinned when she saw a personalise section where you could get pictures and/or names on some items. Her grin was not innocent as she turned to Snowy and Zoë.

"What do you think? Holding you a skimpy red lace set. Do you recon Renji would like them?"

"Are you kidding me?! You will be jumped as soon as he sees them"

"Hehe"

"I like that blue set in your hand Zo, suits your hair and skin tone"

"Thanks"

By now the shop assistant was looking a bit unnerved at the three in her shop, but they didn't seem to need any help so she was staying right out of the way.

"Are you personalising any for Byakuya and Gin?"

"Yeah Hehe"

Once we had managed to behave long enough to buy what we wanted poor Snowy was slightly traumatized and had a slight twitch whenever we walked past a women's clothes shop.

"Where to now Sarah?"

"Why you asking me?"

"Because you seem to know your way around"

"Fine come on then I need a new hoodie, I want a red and black one"

"No you want Renji on a hoodie"

"Well now you mention it I wouldn't mind"

We found a red and black hoodie for Sarah and headed home, the three of us weren't used to shopping so it had tired us quickly. Although we had a fair few bags between us by the time we returned, we found the three males in the living room sprawled out on the sofa's laughing at a very bad vampire movie.

"I am I actually seeing Byakuya, Renji and Gin laughing at a vampire movie?"

"Yep you sure are Zo"

"I dreaming"

"No your not, now come on I want to show them what we have bought"

We slowly and quietly crept into the room and hid behind the sofa they were lounging upon. Zoë reached up and her fingers hovered over the silver hairpiece in Byakuya's hair, Sarah's hand was poised to grasp the tie in Renji's hair and pull it out. On the count of three they pulled the hairpieces away and ran. In a flash Byakuya and Renji were up after them but only once they had recovered from leaping up in the air like a pair of girls when they hadn't realised their wives were home. Renji took chase and began to gain ground on his swift little mate, but being much smaller had its advantages as she ducked out of his reach and hid behind Toshiro. Byakuya had got up but didn't lower himself to chase after his wife, as secretly he wasn't sure he would catch her. Instead he folded his arms and levelled the dark haired beauty with a glare that usually had men quaking in their boots but she just raised an eyebrow and stepped back out of his reach. Before he moved she was gone and was hiding behind Toshiro along with Sarah the pair of them shaking with suppressed laughter. Renji pounced on her sending both of them sprawling to the floor and started a different sort of fight altogether.

"Sarah get off the floor and put Renji down!"

"Aww but he's got me not the other way round Zo"

"I don't care"

"Meanie"

"Blondie"

"Shrimp"

"Hey!"

"What oh sorry Snowy, no offence meant to you"

"None taken, this time"

"Hehe"

"Sarah you haven't had coffee this morning have you?"

"Nope, at least not that I can remember"

"Renji did you give her any?"

"No not after last time"

"I want to show you what I bought you joining in Zo?"

"Yeah ok lets go chose something and put it on"

We dashed off upstairs with bags in our hands and rather evil grins on our face that was what warned our others halves there was something going on.

"Should we be worried Toshiro?"

"Oh yes, very worried"

"I think I might run away"

"No you don't Renji"

"I was joking Captain"

"You were only half joking Renji"

"Well…"

"You wouldn't go anyway Renji you love her too much"

"Too shay Captain"

It was a slight surprise when Byakuya didn't deny it and just nodded before looking up at the stairs to watch for dread arrival of the two females.

"He didn't deny it!"

"I noticed"

"Maybe we are getting to him"

"I am still here you know!"

"Sorry Captain, didn't think you were listening"

"I was…"

It was that moment we had chosen to come down the stairs and we had a hard time not bursting out laughing at the reaction the two males gave us. Both Renji and Byakuya's jaws had dropped and their eyes had glazed over. While we had managed not to laugh out loud Gin and Toshiro didn't have that kind of control and the pair of them were holding each other up laughing so hard they were struggling to breath.

"Wish… I …had a … camera"

"Y…eah a … video …camera… wants to … remember that forev …er"

"Immature boys"

"Yep no control"

"Hehe although I agree about the camera"

"You would"

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean"?

"Nothing Zo"

"Yeah right"

"Now who's being immature"?

"Shut up Gin!"

"Sorry"

"Oh dear what a mad house"

A Month Later:

Mornings in the mansion were an ordeal at the best of times with four argues some males and two pregnant females. Zoë and Sarah we trying not to be too snappy and bad tempered but with the males of the house all fighting every single morning it wore on your patience.

"I don't want eggs!"

"Toshiro what is your problem with eggs?"

"I just don't like them ok"

"We have this argument every morning"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

"Sorry Kitten"

"Its ok I guess, where are Zoë and Byakuya"

"I don't know I haven't seen them this morning"

"I am goin to look you coming Renji"

"Sure wait up Kitten"

"Hey you two, what about me"

"Eat your eggs snowy"

"Yes"

Renji and me left snowy and his eggs alone in the kitchen, and went to find Zoe and Byakuya. We got his room and I was just about to go in when Renji grabbed my arm.

"Are you sure you should go in"

"Renji, they are not doing anything"

"How do you know that?"

"She's…forget it" He is clueless sometimes. I thought to myself.

I opened the door and I was right, like always. I gave Renji an "I told you so" look and he just sulked, he hated be beaten by a woman. They were stood in front of the mirror and Byakuya had his arms around Zoe's waist.

"You look fine"

"Are you sure I don't look fat"

"I keep on telling you, you look fine"

"Zoe stop looking at your self and come eat"

"I am not looking at myself, I was"

I jumped over to her and pulled her out of his embrace and out of the door with the two males following.

"I know, but your not showing yet don't worry"

"I told you Zoe"

"Oh shut up your always right can't I win one time?"

"Ok what do you want to win"

"I don't know I just want to win an argument ones in a while" and Zoe gave him the best puppy eyes she could do.

"They wont work on me" and with that Byakuya kissed her and walked it to the kitchen to join snowy and his eggs that he still hadn't eaten.

"Well I guess you will have to get used to losing Zoe"

"I don't mind if it's him, but no one else"

"HAHAHA Come on breakfast is going cold"

"Wooo food, I am starving can have some of your eggs Sarah"

"Well at least someone like them Renji"

"HEY, it wasn't me who said I didn't like them it was Toshiro"

So we all sat down to eat all but Gin.

"Snowy where is Gin"

"Sorry I don't know"

"Hey Zoe you are good at fining him go get him"

"Hey I eating you go get him"

"Go get who"

"We are trying to find Gin"

"GIN"

"You found me"

"So what did you want?"

"Nothing I just wondered where you went"

"Well I felt something strange so I went to look and I seem to have found us a way back to the Soul Society"

"Gin where is it I will go see"

"Yeh Captain I will come see too"

"Toshiro are you coming"

"Yeh"

It was only me and Zoe left at the table and Zoe being Zoe wanted to see too so she got up and followed them and I didn't want to be left behind so I went along as well.

Zoe's POV

We all stud in front of the big TV in the games room and that's when Gin showed us he pushed his arm through the TV.

"I will jump through it and see where it comes out"

"Gin be careful"

"Don't you worry I will be ok"

"ARRRR" Me and Sarah said at the same time

With that Gin jumped through, a couple of seconds went past when Gin poked his head back through

"It's ok it comes out in front of squad 4" He held a hand out for snowy that didn't hesitate to take it and be pulled through.

"Well then Kitten you coming"

"Yeh"

Renji took Sarah's hand and they both jumped through together

"Well then I think it's our turn"

"Ok"

"What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing I just liked it with no one to stop us from being together"

"No one will stop us being together in Soul Society"

"If you say so, I am sure Rukia will hate me, and the Kuchiki elders are not going to like that fact that I am not a noble, and that I am pregnant"

"I don't care what they think, you are mine and nothing can change that"

"Ok, but when we get back I won't have to go to squad 4 will I"

"Well you will have to have a check up sometime, and Sarah will be there two"

"NO, I am not getting stabbed by any metal rod"

"Metal rod, it's only going to be a little needle hehehe"

"Shut up I hate needles"

"Arrr I will save you from the little needle, don't you worry"

"Stop taking the piss, there must be something that you are scared of and I will find out"

"OK!! I wouldn't hold your breath though"

I was picked up and held in a strong embrace before Byakuya jumped through and the next minute we were outside squad 4 with Renji and Sarah. Gin and Snowy said they were going back to their squads, but we knew what they were thing and it didn't involve squads.

Everyone's POV

They didn't get far as an explosion ripped through the air and a near by building exploded right over our heads.

"Get down!"

"What do you think we are doing!"?

"What the hell we can fight just as well as you!"

"Sarah this isn't the time to start that argument"

"DAMN IT"

The source of the explosion became apparent as a gigantic hollow crawled over the top of a building causing another bang as it gave way under the weight of the creature. It was one of the ugliest things the four males had ever seen, and considering they had to see the 12th captain regularly that was saying something.

"How come it's so ugly?"

"No idea but how about we kill it then decide?"

"Sure"

Renji leapt up into the air, Zabimaru flashing in the sunlight as the hollow focused on the redhead.

"Howl Zabimaru!"

The serrated Zanpakuto extended and rushed to the hollow but was reflected by what seemed to a shield glowing around its body. An arm swung out towards Renji and even though Zabimaru managed to deflected the worst of the blow Renji was still thrown back. The redhead flipped gracefully in the air and landed next to the other three on the ground.

"Well looks like this is a Bankai job"

"Sure does!"

"BANKAI!"

"**Houshutsu **Shinsou shinsei

"Senbonzakura Kageyoshi"

"Daiguren Hyōrinmaru"

"Hihiō Zabimaru!"

The explosion of spiritual pressure brought other soul reapers running but no one made to interfier after all this was the first time most had seen Gin's Bankai, there were also going to be questiuons when it was discovered why the four of them were circled around Zoë and Sarah's hiding place and no matter the ingury to them selves the hollow wasn't able to get past the barracade of the four Bankai.

The hollow howled as Senbonzakura sliced throught the armor for a brief moment and cut one arm almost to shreads, almost directly after Zabimaru had to circle around the girls hinding place and Renji was forced to his knees as the heavy hits the giant snake was taking took a huge toll on his already bleeding body.

Sarah froze in their hiding place as she felt the brush of her pather's mind against her own.

"_Your mate is hurt_"

"I can't allow that to happen!"

"Sarah no!"

It was too late she had exposed herself and gasped at the damage their four boys were taking from this hollow. Zoë had also crawled put after her friend and noticed that there wasn't any other high ranking seated officers in the area and tht was odd as the release of soo much spiritual pressure should have brought them running to the sence. Sarah drew her slender Zanpakuto and pointed it to the ground before crying out,

"BANKAI"

**"Otakebi Houshutsu** Tengumaru!"

A gold aura surrounded her as a massive panther opened its jaws and roared into the noise.

"BANKAI!"

"**Nakigoe**_ Zamioko!"_

_Next to the huge panther a Maltese tiger materialised and its roar joined in with the panther's, the sound silencing everything around them as everyone fell still at the sight of these two beasts. _

A blur alerted the cats to someone- coming towards them but as the easily recognized the ice dragon and the overly large silver kitsune – they weren't bothered to attacked or defend. The dark furred tiger roared again when the hollow managed to dodge an attack form the glittering pink petals of Senbonzakura. Next to him the gold panther had to grip the other jungle cat in his paws to stop Zamioko joining in at the wrong moment.

"Easy Zo we don't want to distract Renji and Byakuya"

"Sorry Toshiro"

"You ok Zo?"

"Yeah I'm ok"

The four animals stood should to shoulder were an impressive sight and apparently the hollow was slightly cowed by the massive beasts that had joined in with the fight because the creature kept away and concentrated on Byakuya and Renji just as they had planned. As Senbonzakura and Zambimaru broke through the armor at the same the four beasts attacked as one so the hollow was caged in on every side and the combined blast broke the mask clean into six pieces just as the rest of the captains and seated officers appeared on the scene.

Byakuya and Renji landed next to Ukitake all Bankai's were canceled and the Zanpakuto's were sheathed. The two officers from squad six were covered in blood although Tengumaru and Zamioko had healed their wounds when they had appeared in Bankai form. Their uniforms were in taters, Renji was missing the whole top half of his and there were a lot of females staring at the lean, ripped muscles as his skin gleamed with sweat making the black lines seem ever sharper than usual. Sarah growled low in her throat as she noticed the stares nearly the whole corwd were giving HER mate. It was only the very strong arm of one of her brothers that stopped her ripping people to shreads, her hands still had claws for nails from Tangumaru.

"Easy. Easy littl' one ya don't wan' ta draw attention to the fact it's bothering in ya"

"I don't care! Let me go Gin I want to kill them, they have no right to look at what's mine."

Sarah glanced over at Zoë to see if she was ok and saw her clamped tightly to Toshiro's side as she was about to go and claw some peoples eyes out by the look on her face. Gin and Toshiro managed to get the two struggling females out of the way slightly as their struggling was becoming weaker.

Renji could feel the anger and tiredness coming of his mate even from this distance and from the look Byakuya was giving him he was feeling the same thing from Zoë. Obviously something was upseting them but what worried the redhead the most was the tiredness, the two hadnt done much and they were easily able to keep with them in Bankai so why were they so tired now after only a few minutes?

They were exclaimed over for a few more minutes before they could escape, once they did they headed straight for the huddle that was Sarah, Toshiro, Zoë and Gin.

"Come on lets get out of here"

"Alright"

The four of us managed to get to Toshiro's office, we had chose the squad 10 barracks because those were usually the quietest. We spilt up so it wouldn't be so noticable that we were meeting in the 10th Captain office. Gin and Zoë went in first just to help confuse anyone who might be watching, Sarah and Byakuya followed then last were Toshiro and Renji. Snowy quietly locked the door behind them just in case anyone decided to entre without knocking like Matsumoto Rangiku was prone to doing. Zoë and Sarah were still growling and snarling even once Toshiro had locked the door.

"Alright kitten whats wrong? Why are you two growling?"

"The should learn to keep their eyes were they belong and that's no where near you!"

"What?"

Sarah backed Renji into the wall her eyes had taken on a slit like quailty of a cat from Tengumeru being released. She hissed and wound her clawed hands into his hair managing to snap the band that held the strands out of the way, the crimson wave casscaded down over pale, inked skin. She hissed again this time exposing delicate fangs, then before Renji could move she had lifted her mouth to his neck and bit down on the junction between his throat and collar bone. Once she was satisfied with the mark she lifted her hea and gave the gently bleeding mark an appoligetic lick. Then she managed to get distracted by continuing to lick and nibble at the pale, fresh, slightly saltly skin. Only when Renji realised that they were getting distracted did he pick her up and carry her to the sofa, as soon as he had sat down she flowed into his lap and settled against his stomach. Byakuya led Zoë to joi them as he too had a fresh mark on the opposite sid eof his neck, fortinatly it could be hidden by his famous scarf. Zoë copied Sarah and curled up against Byakuya her head burried under his arm.

"What's up with those two?"

"Don't know but its only since we got back to the soul society so maybe that has something to do with it."

Then they were even more surprised when Toshiro came over the opposite sofa and snuggled against Gin, his eyes closing and almost instantly falling asleep. The three males awake looked at each other and shrugging and settling down to argue over who's Bankai was better, half way through a heated but whispered debate over Gin's silver kitsune Bankai. A sudden cold pressance alerted them to something was different, behind the sofa where Gin and Toshiro were cuddled up the slender ice dragon appeared. Hyonimaru.

"You are wondering why all three are so tired"

"Yes we were wondering because Zoë and Sarah can keep up with us in Bankai far longer than they did, so why have they fallen asleep and why had Toshiro dozed off?"

"The two females fell asleep because their cubs are keeping a shield up around their mothers but because the soul society is full of reiatsu the cubs need more contact with it's parents to maintain the bubble around each of them. As for Toshiro that is because of me I am afraid."

"You? What are ya doin ta him?"

"Nothing that would not have happened even without me"

"There are many worlds and all are short on dragons so to counteract this there are some male Uke dragons that can carry dragnets. Although if Toshiro was either straight or a Seme it wouldn't have happened"

"So you are telling me because you are a Uke dragon and Toshiro is gay he is able to get pregnant?"

"Yes that is exactly what I am telling you, but Toshiro is already carrying a dragonet."

"Oh dear that means that all three of then are" The voice came from a large tiger behind Zoë.

"Zamioko when did you appear?"

"Hehe when you weren't looking obviously."

"Oi icy how come Toshiro's already sleeping is he as far along as my Zoë and Sarah?"

"Yes you coloured challenged cat."

"Why you little…"

"Enough Zamioko!"

"Tengumaru why do spoil my fun?"

"Because it amuses me and you two can argue for hours so I thought I would stop you now rather than later"

A hell butterfly interrupted the about to be argument, it fluttered around Toshiro's head but the snowy haired captain didn't wake up so Gin held out a finger and surprisingly the voice could be heard by them all.

"Captains you are required at the meeting in 30 minutes"

"Oh great jus' what we need right now"

The three just looked at each other they weren't sure leaving their partners was a good idea right now but Byakuya and Gin had to go and so did Toshiro if they could wake him in time.

"We have to go"

"They will be ok with me Captain, as long as you aren't too long"

As soon as Gin moved Toshiro stirred and opened sleepy aqua eyes to gaze up at his moving pillow.

"Why did you move Gin?"

"We have a Captains meeting to attend Snowy"

"Just what I need"

A very tired Snowy got up with some help from Gin and walked to the door followed by Byakuya, but when Byakuya moved Zoe got restless and started to talk in her sleep

"Don't go"

From the look on Byakuya face he didn't like seeing Zoe like this, so he walked back over to her and stroked his hand over her stomach and kissed her lightly so not to wake her up.

"I'll only be gone for a while"

Byakuya when to get back up to find that his sleeve was in a hard grip and she didn't plan on letting go any time soon.

"I've got to go to the meeting"

"Don't leave me"

"I won't leave you I will come straight back"

"Ok"

The grip loosened and she fell back in to a peaceful sleep, with Zoe a sleep Byakuya thought it was safe to go and if he didn't go now he probably could go at all.

So the three of them head to the meeting, Byakuya has never been late and wasn't about to start now.

In the captains meeting 

When they got there, they realised that they were the last three to get there and the look on Byakuya face said it all, he was normally the first there and being late was not noble like.

"What's up Kuchiki you are normally first"

"It does not say that I have to be first" Byakuya said in his ice cold voice again.

"How can he go from loving Byakuya to ice prince in less than a second" Gin whispered to a very tired Snowy that was leaning on him to keep himself from falling over.

"I don't know"

"Maybe Kuchiki's found himself a pretty little lady and was a little busy" Kenpachi was saying with a big grin on his face, which got him the-oh so famous Kuchiki death glare, but what Kenpachi didn't realised is that he was closer to the right answer than he thinks.

"Now Kenpachi stop annoying Kuchiki-sama," The very motherly 4th captain said

when Kenpachi about to reply the head-captain walked in.

"Silence, the meeting is about to start"

Silence came over the room and then the head-captain began to speak it had been at least one hour and he was still talking, by now Byakuya had drifted off in to a daydream, whilst Gin was holding a sleep snowy luckily no one had clicked on about them two being more close that normally.

"So what are your thoughts about this Kuchiki?" Said the head-captain

With Byakuya so far in to his daydream he did hear anything that was said or being said to him, with I slight nudge from Captain Kyoraku he was back to reality.

"So captain Kuchiki what are your thoughts"

"Armmm...well NO COMMENT" It seemed the best thing to say at that point.

"But captain they have been with you since they got here, all I want to know is there progress"

Byakuya soon caught on to what the question had been

"Well they are doing very well sir" not to mention I am about to become a father he thought to himself, but it was too soon for him to tell anyone about that.

"Well then is there anything anyone would like to discuss"

"Well head-captain I have" Kenpachi was only cut off my a very scary look from the 4th squad Captain

"Anything that doesn't involve captain Kuchiki"

"No then I don't"

"Stop fighting we are captains we should learn to get along like Gin and Toshiro" the head captain yelled

"Yeh what's with the closeness" Captain Ukitake said

"He was tired and fell asleep I couldn't just leave him to fall to the floor and his isn't harming anyone by leaning on me" Gin protested.

"So true"

"Well that is all you are dismissed"

Gin picked up snowy and walked out with Byakuya not far behind because they were going back to see how Renji and the girls were doing, and if they had killed him yet.

When the three of them returned to Toshiro's office the scene they found was one of devastation as Tengumaru had appeared to check on Sarah and got into a fight with Zabimaru over who should stand guard outside in case someone came in that shouldn't. The desk was over turned, the other sofa pushed into the wall and paper was scattered everywhere. The panther and snake were curled up in a pile in the corner having resolved their little spat, Zoë and Sarah were surprisingly still asleep although as their pillows had moved they were leaning on each other instead.

"What happened Renji?"

"Zabimaru and Tengumaru, they decided to have a little fight and it got out of hand."

"I can see that."

"Toshiro is not gonna be happy when he wakes an sees this mess"

"Yeah but what I don't know is how those two managed to sleep through the whole thing?"

"Not sure but they must be tired."

"I think it is time they went for a check up with Captain Unohana although our identity still needs to be kept quiet for a bit longer."

"Good idea Byakuya."

"What about Toshiro?"

"He can go with them as an escort and still be able to listen to what is being said without drawing attention to his condition."

"But Gin aren't you forgetting you haven't told him yet and if they are going tomorrow he needs to know and be calm before that."

"Ya I know, I'll tell him tonight."

"So you are taking him to your house for the night?"

"Ya I don't think separating us more tha' needed is a good idea right now."

"Yes I think we all agree with that."

"Meet in Squad six in the morning?"

"Yeah ok Captain."

The three easily put the office back to rights with in minutes before picking up their counterparts and flash-stepping home.

Gin allowed his eyes to open as he laid Toshiro down on his king sized bed, the small captain looked pale but healthy on the pale blue sheets. Gin let a normal, affectionate smile to grace his face transforming it from creepy to handsome as he watched the rise and fall of his dragon's chest. Once he was sure Toshiro had settled back into a deep sleep he left what was now their bedroom and headed into the kitchen for a cup of coffee before joining Toshiro in bed. How was he going to tell his dragon he was two months pregnant? He had no idea but as he was blunt by nature he figured just coming out with it would be the best, Gin didn't do sugar-coating anything let alone important things like this. His deft hands quickly poured the coffee and added the milk and sugar, his secret indulgence was his sweet tasting coffee although it paled in comparison to the sweetness that was currently lying in his bed.

As he returned to the bedroom he placed the coffee cup down on the table and removed his captains robe before hanging it over the chair. The rest of his uniform was quickly got rid of and thrown in the basket in the on suite bathroom. He cast an eye over the sleeping figure and decided he would be more comfortable with all the hot uniform as Toshiro didn't do very well in heat. Gin couldn't help his eyes roaming over the exposed skin as he removed the small captains uniform and folded it neatly with his own for the morning. He cocked his head to one side before coming up with what he realised was missing, turning he rummaged around in a draw and pulled out a small pair of silky black sleeping pants. He fought to find his shredded control as he switched Toshiro's boxers for the sleeping pants, his bright crimson eyes darkened as he drank in the sight of his naked mate sprawled on his bed. He dragged his open eyes away from gorgeous sight as his brain kicked back into gear over what he needed to tell his dragon.

"Time to wake my lil' dragon"

Gin ran a strong but slender hand though the white hair as he felt Toshiro stirring at the sound of his voice. Sleepy aqua eyes blinked up at crimson ones as his dragon stretched showing lean, pale skin and testing Gin's control.

"Toshi I have somethin' ta tell ya."

Toshiro settled back into the sheets and looked up at Gin with unusually warm eyes.

"What's up Gin?" He couldn't hold a yawn in as he spoke.

"Hyorinmaru had some interestin' news today, he told us tha' he is a Uke Dragon an that makes you able to get pregnant." He waited for Toshiro to blow up at him but it didn't happen.

Toshiro cocked his head to one side as he digested this information he found he wasn't as bothered by it as he thought he should be, after all his Zanpakuto would never let anything that would harm him happen. He also found he liked the idea of having a family with Gin, he was known to be cold heart but not to his family to him family was very important.

"I don't mind but what about you Gin?"

"I like the idea, ta be honest I love tha' I get the chance ta be a father."

"Then it isn't a problem. After all Zoë and Sarah are going thought the same thing and its not like we are alone we have Byakuya, Renji and the girls."

"True. Speakin of the girls, would you be up ta escorting them to the 4th division for a check up tomorrow? Tha' way you can listen without givin anything away."

"Sure it's a good idea."

Gin smiled again as his eyes softened, Toshiro loved it when Gin had his eyes open and that fake grin off his face. The only problem was he was too good looking for his own good, if he looked like he did now in public Toshiro would have to fight them off with Hyorinmaru. There was one thing Toshiro hated above all others and that was having to share, especially Gin. It was only then as Toshiro watched the expressions on Gin's face he realised exactly what his partner was wearing. His aqua eyes travelled across the expanse of exposed pale, muscled skin in his view, he swallowed softly as his gaze travelled further down. Gin was watching Toshiro's examination of him with interest, he wondered what he dragon would do about what he was feeling. It wasn't often Toshiro instigated anything sexual apart from a kiss although Gin didn't mind leading as he was a complete seme, it was nice sometimes to let Toshiro set the pace.

Toshiro sat up slowly all sleepiness gone from his eyes as he reached for man sitting next to him; his gaze met darkened crimson eyes as he wound a slender hand into silvery hair before pulling Gin's head down for a kiss. Toshiro made a soft purring noise in the back of his throat as Gin automatically took the lead and licked and nibbled at his full bottom lip asking for entrance. Which Toshiro granted at once as the warm tongue coaxed his own into a battle for dominance but this was a battle Toshiro was willing to give up without too much of a fight. Gin groaned as his dragon get cheeky and latched on to his lip and began to nibble on one spot, not hard enough to draw blood but enough to send messages straight down to his hard length. Gin pulled back and grinned at the whimper of loss that escaped Toshiro's mouth before he could stop it.

"Easy dragon"

Gin slowly shifted his weight so Toshiro was pushed back down on the silk sheets underneath him, then he proceeded to kiss his way down the creamy neck presented to him. Toshiro mewled and leaned his head back to give his mate more room; he arched up against the hard body above him when Gin bit down on a particularly sensitive spot on his collarbone. Gently Gin licked around one dusky nibble, ignoring the whimpering coming from the white haired teen beneath him. Only when the whimpering turned in to a mewl and Toshiro was arching against him insistently did he take one into his mouth and sucked. Once he was satisfied with his work he moved down mapping the contours of the lean body beneath him with licks and bites, claiming what was his so everyone knew not to touch. Gin watched his dragon's eyes as the heat that was so rarely seen flared into life as his mouth brushed the quivering length presented to him. Toshiro closed his eyes and dropped his head back against the pillows with a groan as Gin ran his tongue along the sensitive vein that stood out on the creamy skin. Toshiro moaned as he was slowly taken into a warm mouth, a hand pinned his hips down even before he had bucked up to stop Gin teasing with the slowness of his ministrations.

"No fair" Toshiro's voice was breathless as he managed to speak.

Gin didn't remove his mouth to answer, instead he leaned slightly more of his weight onto his dragon's hips to still he little bit of wriggling Toshiro was managing. A delicate hand sneaked into silvery strands and pulled until Gin complied with his wishes and relaxed his throat so Toshiro's whole length was encased in silky heat. After the pressure released on his scalp Gin sucked on his prize and ran a warm, skilled tongue along the length when he felt the muscles in Toshiro's legs tense. His dragon hardly noticed when a slick finger pushed past the ring of muscle and began preparing him. Each time he added a finger Gin sucked harder on the length in his mouth to distract Toshiro from the slight discomfort of being stretched so much, they new from past experiences that because Toshiro was so small he needed more preparation than normal. Once Gin was satisfied and his dragon was pushing back against his fingers he removed his hand and mouth ignoring the loud whine of loss from Toshiro. He was pleasantly surprised when Toshiro had beaten him to the bottle on the bedside and ran his own hands over Gin's straining erection, coating the length with warm oil his deft little fingers making sue not to miss a single bit of silky, heated skin. Crimson eyes closed and well-defined arms had to steady him as Toshiro's hands worked magic; he had to push his eager dragon back down onto the bed before he lost all his thinly stretched control. Gin gently lifted Toshiro's legs so they fastened around his waist, the lean muscles shifted under the gleaming skin as he pushed slowly into the tight heat. Toshiro tightened his legs around Gin's waist to urge him faster he didn't want gentle this time.

"Don't tease"

"Wouldn't dream of it my dragon"

Gin fought to keep his control but lost the battle when his dragon tightened his inner muscles around him inviting him to pound the lithe white haired captain into the mattress so hard he would still be blushing in the morning. Toshiro could tell when Gin reached his limit of control because those gorgeous crimson eyes darkened to almost black and he snapped his hips and Toshiro's so his sweet spot was hit dead on and he saw stars. His dragon met him half way in a fast and hard rhythm that had them both gleaming with sweat and panting before long. When Toshiro leaned up and bit down on the salty skin of Gin's neck it pushed them both over the edge, Gin growled and gave one last thrust of his hips before collapsing on top of the panting Toshiro who was purring. As his dragon didn't show any signs of moving any time soon Gin got up and fetched a warm cloth to clean them both up so they could sleep, once thy were both clean and snuggled tightly against each other Toshiro feel into a deep sleep. Gin stayed a wake just long enough to tighten his arms around his dragon's slender waist as lay his hand on the still flat stomach and noticed the forgotten mug of coffee on the side. Fortunately Toshiro was much better than his sweet coffee so it didn't bother him, he smiled before setting his head down which then caused Toshiro to automatically snuggle his head under Gin's chin his face pressed into the damp neck.

The low humming of Gin wake Toshiro up, it wasn't the first time Toshiro was woken by the deep husky sound of Gin either singing or humming. Not that anyone else would ever, ever hear that Gin could sing, Toshiro valued his life too much for that but Sarah had worked it out and told Zoë although Gin had no idea they knew. Speak of the devil; Gin came through the door wearing only a pair of boxers and carrying two mugs. Toshiro sniffed the air delicately as he caught the scent of warm milk; slowly he sat up and held a hand out for the mug.

"Mornin dragon, ya that's your milk knew ya would have a cravin for that"

"Morning to you too Gin and thanks, hmm I love milk" Gin laughed.

"Ya think I don't know tha' by now"

"True"

"We're meetin up with the other's soon, so if ya gonna carry on purring like tha' while drinkin I'm gonna go get dressed. Otherwise I will do something tha' would cause us to be rather late."

"Oh sorry I didn't mean to"

"Shame really"

Toshiro just finished his precious milk and stuck his tongue out at Gin as he threw his clothes on well aware of the crimson gaze trying to burn his robe into pieces.

"Glaring at it will not make my clothes combust as you trying to do. Now come on get dressed knowing Sarah she will have dragged Zoë out of bed early and already be waiting for us."

"Spoil sport, its not my fault ya clothes obscure my view of ya." Gin carried on grumbling under his breath as he got dressed and dragged a brush threw his hair before pulling Toshiro against his chest and fixing the messy tangle into the usual gleaming spikes. Toshiro grinned and pressed his lips briefly against Gin's before slipping to the front door and bouncing on his feet slightly while waiting for Gin to follow with the keys. He sobered once out of the door and flash-stepped in front of Gin so it would be obvious that he had come from the same house.

Sarah and Zoë's POV

Renji was the first to awake in the morning although he couldn't bring himself to move Sarah from where she was tucked up against his chest her head snuggled on his shoulder. Only when she stirred herself did he loosen the tight hold he had around her waist and allow her sit up and stretch languidly upwards before smiling at Renji.

"We better get ready, I'm going to go wake Zo or she will never get up in time for the appointment."

"Alright kitten I will find us something to eat then we will go"

Sarah was dressed and ready in record time, she knew that her dear friend would not get up on her own violation so she would just have to find a way to get her to. The first option for the job was out as Byakuya and Renji needed to disappear and get some work done so they wouldn't be tempted to come with them.

Sarah snuck into the master bedroom of the Kuchiki Mansion with a few ice cubes in her hand- now where she got them from it is better not to ask- and made sure the Renji had got Byakuya out of the way before creeping over to the bed and dropping the ice down the back of the large t-shirt Zoë was wearing. The reaction was instantaneous as Zoë shot up and swore loudly at the laughing figure beside the bed.

"Bloody hell! Was there any need for that?"

"Well only to see your face and we have a check up to go to"

"Oh yeah I had forgotten but still that sucked Sarah"

"That's not the only thing you suck hehe"

"Oh god I'm not talking to you, in fact I don't know you, now help me find some clothes and we will go met Toshiro"

"Ok, will these do?" Sarah held up some black pants and shirt.

"Yeah thanks"

Zoë and Sarah flash stepped raced each other to the 10th captains office although neither won, they crashed through the door and found Snowy sat behind his desk looking thoughtful. He looked up at the noise his two adopted sisters were making.

"Is there any reason you feel the need to make this much noise?"

"No we just felt like it!"

"Ignore her she is in a weird mood this morning" Zoë rolled her eyes.

"Hey! That was uncalled for Zo"

"Not in my opinion"

"You have been spending way too much time with Byakuya Zoë"

"Yeah doing th…"

"Finish that sentence and you will be in a lot of pain!"

"Fine be like that"

"I will"

"See if I care!"

"Well I don't so there"

"Now you are being childish"

"So are you"

"Enough!"

"Sorry Snowy"

"Come lets go before we all ending up sound like five year olds"

Toshiro led the way to the squad four barracks he wasn't really annoyed with them but he let them stew for a few minutes. Sarah glanced at Zoë her friend was become increasingly pale the closer they got squad four.

"You ok Zo?"

"No what if she wants to give me an injection?"

"Me and Snowy will be there and I promise to keep my comments to myself while we are here, you can even kill my hand if you want"

"Thanks but you know you will be lucky if you have a hand left after this."

"Yeah I know hun"

The hallways were quiet lucky or more questions would be asked than already were going to be over why the 10th captain was with two members of squad 6. Unohana met them just in front of her office.

"Hello Toshiro how come you are here?"

"Unohana Taichou I am here as an escort to Sarah and Zoë"

"Oh and why are you ladies here today?"

"We both need a check up"

"Come this way then. Is Toshiro staying?"

"Yes if that ok?"

"It is no problem"

Unohana had them both in a private room with only two beds as it wasn't busy and she respected the privacy of her patients. The 4th captain moved around collecting equipment and two new clipboards to record all data.

"I see from you reiatsu that you are both pregnant and from the fact Toshiro is your escort you either don't want the father's known or don't know your selves."

"We know but have decided we don't want the knowledge public just yet"

"Well that is up to you, now we just need to scan you both and you will need a vitamin booster I am afraid."

"Zoë doesn't like needles so could you do that first and get it over with please Unohana?"

"Of course I can now hold still"

Sarah looked away as the needle was quickly inserted and taken out, although they didn't bother her she didn't like watching the metal sink into her skin. As soon as Unohana moved over to Zoë she reached out a hand and allowed her friend to grip the appendage in a vice like gip, she leaned against the head board as Zoë hid her head against her shoulder so she wouldn't have to watch. It was over quickly once the booster jabs were done, all the scan consisted off was Unohana using her reiatsu to scan each of them to see if everything was progressing as it should. The results were good everything was normal.

"Well looks like neither of you have anything to worry about, there nothing wrong with you or your children. There are a few rules you will have to follow though, no alcohol, fighting should be kept to a minimum, make sure eat properly, take these vitamins every morning and don't over tire your selves. Is that clear?"

"Yes thank you Taichou"

"I want to see every two months so I will send you a hell butterfly when your next appointment is"

"Thanks, see you soon"

"Take care"

Once they were back in Toshiro's office Sarah turned to the white haired captain.

"I presume Gin told you as I noticed you paying close attention to what Unohana was saying about the does and don'ts, how do you feel about it?"

"Surprisingly I am fine with it. To be honest I always wanted a big family but being gay I had given up on that dream along time ago so I'm not upset, I was surprised it never occurred to me to ask Hyonimaru more than anything."

"Good I wouldn't be happy thinking you didn't want this"

"Thank you for asking though"

"Your welcome Snowy"

"Grrr that name has certainly stuck"

"You know you love it really"

"Oh yeah you ok Zo?"

"Yeah thanks for the use of your hand and shoulder hehe"

"You are welcome hun, I know you hate metal rods"

"Yeh we should go see Byakuya and Renji to tell them"

"Yeh lets go"

We both set off to squad 6, we got there in no time thanks to flash step I led the way with Zoe following, without even knocking we both walking in to their office.

"Well that went well"

"No it didn't"

Byakuya must had a trigger line cos as soon as Zoe said No he shot up and was at her side and I thought he was Mr-I-show-no-emotion.

"What's wrong"

Zoe obviously couldn't hold it in any longer and she grabbed Byakuya and hugged him as hard as she could.

"She stabbed me with a metal rod"

"No she didn't it was a 4 cm needle"

"IT WAS A METAL ROD" with that sudden outburst she was in tears and Byakuya wrapped his arms around her.

"It's ok I am here"

"So Kitten what happened"

"Well everything is ok and we have to go back every 2 months"

"Ok do you want me to come next time?"

"I don't mind but we will have to let people know sometime"

"Captain what do you think?" Renji asked but was not answered because mouth was a little busy at that moment.

"Never mind then, Oh Sarah does Unohana know"

"She said that we either don't want her to know or we don't know, so I guess she doesn't know"

"Well Renji we should go with them next time" It looks like Byakuya was finished and by the look on Zoe's face she had forgot about that 'Metal Rod'.

"Captain are you sure"

"I am sure it's in 2 months right"

"Yeh"

A hell butterfly that fluttered in through the door interrupted them, the four of them fell silent as the black butterfly settled on Byakuya's finger and delivered its message.

"Captain Kuchiki you and your Lieutenant are required to chose a seated officer and attend a special meeting in 10 minutes"

The message could be heard by all of them as the butterfly fluttered back out of the window and disappeared. Zoë glanced up at Byakuya and raised an eye brow at the captain, he nodded as if they were speaking without Sarah or Renji being able to hear what was said.

"Well do we get to know or is this a private conversation?" Sarah cocked her head to one side as Renji burst out laughing. Zoë flushed slightly it was easy to see on her pale skin as she shrugged apologetically at her friend.

"Shut up I tell you everything nothing is private when you are around"

"So true"

The look on the boy's faces was quite funny as they were probably thinking of things they told us and if we told each other.

"Are we going to this meeting or not"

With that we set off to the meeting as Renji had me and Byakuya had Zoe

In the captains meeting there were lots more people that in a normal meeting because each captain and Lieutenant had a squad member with them.

"Right are we all ready to start" the old man said

"Yeh what are we here for grapms" Kenpachi yelled. He didn't seem very happy to be here right now.

"We are here to discuss what we will do for our vacation, any ideas"

We both looked at each other and smiled like we knew what the other was thinking.

"Well we do" Sarah said

"Yeh and I think it will be a cool idea cos ya know we came up with it" I said in a very happy with myself voice and me and Sarah high fived.

"Well ok state your idea if you will please"

"Well we should go bowling"

"Bowling" The old man didn't seem to know what we were on about.

"Yeh bowling it a game in the real world that's cool and very fun"

"Yeh and some of you could do with havein some fun," I said looking at Byakuya, which got me a little glare.

"That's a great idea we are going bowling" The old man shouted, and a little louder than he needed to.

"Well that was easier than I thought"

"Yeh"

"The vacation will be tomorrow and you all will be back here at 10 sharp to go through to the real world anyone that is late will be left"

"YES SIR" Everyone said

"You are dismissed" with a flash step Me Sarah Renji and Byakuya were outside his manor.

"Why are we here" Renji said

"You will not be late so you are staying here," Byakuya said in his cold tone

We all staying in the living room until it was time for bed we all then went to different bed rooms because the maids make them for us, it was not by choice.

"Byakuya do I have to go in to that room I want to stay with you" I whispered to him

"Just go in and come to me later they will never know"

"Ok"

Byakuya and me went to our different rooms and left Renji and Sarah looking a little confused, they didn't know we hadn't told Byakuya family about us yet.

"Miss you room is ready for you"

"Oh" Sarah said snapping out of her thinking

"She is staying with me" Renji said whist pulling Sarah in to his arms.

"If that's what you want Abarai sir"

"You rooms is this way please follow me"

Renji and Sarah were happily asleep when I though it had been long enough so I got up and walked in to Byakuya's room he was sitting in bed reading his book.

"I was beginning to think you weren't coming"

"Why wouldn't I"

"Hush and get in we need to sleep"

He put down his book and pulled the coves open for me to get in, it wasn't long before we were asleep.

Sarah's POV

I woke up to Renji's weight on top of me and kissing my forehead.

"Wake up Kitten we don't want to make Byakuya mad now do we"

"It's ok if we do Zoe will convince his to calm down"

Renji chuckled a little bit because he knew exactly what I meant by convince.

"Will she now, well if you stay in bed you won't get to see me in my real world clothes, I was up and out of bed faster that I have ever done before when he said that, and there he was stood in black jeans and a tight short sleeved red top, that brought out all of those muscles and tattoo's if I do say so myself.

"You look... well great, all though I would have preferred nothing"

"Really I can take them off if you like" It took all my self-control to say no because he was right Byakuya would get mad if we were late.

So I put on some jeans and a soft black jumper and headed out the door.

We walked downstairs and standing at the door waiting for us was Zoë and Byakuya, looking very different he was in Black jeans and a very silky white shirt and his hair was down, and Zoe she was also in Black jeans but with a blue t-shirt with a silver tiger on it. It was not 3 sizes to big like she normally has it; it was quite fitting for her, she also had her hair down, which made her look a little like Byakuya from the back.

With all of us ready we flash stepped to squad one to join the others, it took at least 45 minutes for everyone to get here and we went thought the opening to the real world, and came out right in front of the bowling place.

Zoe and me sorted out the paying and the lanes, we had the hole place to our selves because there was that many of us we used all the lanes.

"What are the teams and rules of this game?" said the old captain

"Well the team are each squad on the same lane as your number, like squad six will be on lane six and the rules are just pick up the bowling ball and try to hit as many pins down as you can"

"Well that sound easy" Renji said

"Yeh lets see" Kira said

They both picked up a ball and went to through it down the lane.

"WAIT... you have to wait your turn"

"Turn how do we know whose turn it is"

"Well the screen up there will have your names on it and it will flash yellow when it's your turn" Sarah said to finish her very well explained rules list.

We all go on to our lanes and started playing it was quite at first then everyone got in to the game, Kira and Hisagi were very good so where bragging to the less seated members of their squad, as for our lane Renji was 1st with a lot of strikes I was 2nd followed by Zoe and then some other member s of our squad as for the Captain he wasn't doing so well, out of 24 he was 15th and compared to the other captains like Gin who was 4th and Snowy how was 1st on his lane, and the captain didn't like to be made a fool of or to lose Byakuya got to 19th and gave up he walked off to what looked like a pool table area.

"Zoe looks like he is sulking"

"Hay!! He is not sulking... where is he"

"He walked off"

"Ok he's sulking; I better go and talk to him"

And with that Zoe ran off to find him.

She took in the sight of Byakuya in all his lean glory leaning against a pool table that was half in shadow. The white shirt he was wearing had fallen open slightly and his skin glowed pale in the low lighting. Zoë slink silently up to him and placed a delicate hand on his chest, those dark eyes locked on to her as she cocked her head to one side and watched him.

"You shouldn't sulk, it doesn't suit you."

"A Kuchiki never sulks."

"Well that is what it looks like. You know you don't have to be best at everything, it is only bowling after all…"

She never did get a chance to finish as Byakuya leaned down and occupied her mouth so she was unable to think let alone speak. The Captain braced their combined weight against the wall and wound his arms around her slender waist pulling her so she was flush against his chest. When breathing became necessary Byakuya pulled away from her mouth but quickly moved lower to her throat and proceed to make dark bite marks all down her neck. Zoë tightened her arms around his neck and slid one hand into the long hair that spilled down around them, the strands mixing so it was impossible to tell who's was who's in the dark. Once Byakuya was satisfied with the marks on her neck he raised his head and kissed her again, this time they fought for dominance, as Zoë was happy to just submit…

"FUCKING HELL!"

Kenpachi's shout so load that all the lanes near by stopped what they were doing. He had of course just been walking past where Zoë and Byakuya were rather busy and seen more than he had bargained for.

"I DON'T FUCKING BELIEVE IT!"

Gin who's squad was on one of the closer lanes to where Kenpachi was stood rooted to the spot his mouth wide open, stalked silently over to see what the other Captain was having a hissy fit over.

"Ah. Kenpachi I do believe this would be a good time to either leave them too it or fetch Sarah as she is possibly the only one who can intervene and not be killed for it."

There was no answer form the dumb stuck Captain until Gin elbowed him in the stomach which hurt his elbow more than Kenpachi but made him close his mouth and move to go and find Sarah. Gin on the other hand just grinned his trademark smile and winked over in Toshiro's direction. He had won this bet.

Kenpachi was still muttering to himself as he stormed down the isles to reach lane 6, as he knew that was the squad the little blonde was in. Sadly some unknown god had it in for the spiky haired man as when he got the lane he found the squads Lieutenant pressing the blonde he was after against the wall and was rather occupied with his mouth. This made Kenny loose his temper and he once again shouted.

"FOR FUCK SAKE CAN NO ONE KEEP THEIR HANDS TO THEMSELVES TODAY?"

Although it was unorthodox it worked as Renji slowly let Sarah down and turned to look at the cause of the shout.

"Why would I want to keep my hands to my self when I have someone so much better to put them on?"

Before a fight could break out Sarah stepped forward.

"I presume you wanted one of us for something Kenny?"

"Yes, Gin said you would be able to separate Kuchiki and Zoë as they are being rather dirty in a corner."

"Oh dear I better go before they kill anyone."

It was only once she had left did Renji realise she had managed to steal his shirt without him noticing.

"Well damn."

"What Abarai?"

"That little minx has nicked my shirt, again."

Kenpachi just laughed as he left the redhead to sort himself out. It was none of his business if Abarai had problems controlling his partner. Although there was the fact that Gin had known a lot about the situation that nagged at the back of his mind but he pushed it away to go and beat the crap out of his squad in another round of bowling.

Sarah growled as she stalked over to the shadowy corner that had a lot of nosey seats hovering around it. She knew that was where she would find Byakuya and Zoë. Although it did surprise her that no one had been injured or killed yet, after all this was two people who had famous tempers when things didn't go the way they wanted. She pushed through until she felt a familiar pressure wash over her back; she smiled and turned to see Gin holding a hand out to her.

"Hey Gin, what have they done this time?"

"They are making a show of themselves and haven't noticed yet but you could say the secrets out the bag now… is that Renji's shirt sticking out of your back pocket?"

An evil grin came over her face.

"I might have been slightly busy myself and then run off with it while he was dealing with Kenny."

Gin just grinned and pushed the blonde towards the two in the corner while making the rest go for another round of bowling. After all if this did end in bloodshed he wasn't quite sure who would win.

"Do you know you have just made a right sceptical of yourselves don't you?"

Zoë seemed to recognize her best friend's Reiatsu as she pulled away just enough to see the expression on her face, and then gulped.

"Hi Sarah"

"Don't you hi me Zo! You should have been more careful"

"Ok, ok, I know."

"No you are going to come with me and sort yourself out and then we are going to have one more round of bowling like civilised people."

"Yes Sarah."

Zoë disentangled herself from Byakuya and followed the taller girl to the restroom with a slight pout on her face until she saw in the mirror at the damage done. She had bite marks all down her neck in varying degrees of purple and blue; her lips were swollen and deep red.

"I now know why you made me come in here."

"Yes well lucky for you I have foundation in my bag that will cover them."

"Wait why do you have foundation?"

"Because I nearly always need it, Renji is very possessive and likes to leave almost permanent marks on my neck or anywhere else he fancies at the time hehe."

The two slowly made there way back through the now busy lanes as the squads got back into the bowling, everyone could hear Kenny's squad as they were loudest.

As they reached lane 6 they could see Renji was once again winning, it seemed he was a little too good at this.

"Sarah you shouldn't drool when he bowls you know"

Zoë whispered to her friend.

"Oh sorry can't help, those clothes just put images in my head."

"Kuchiki get back over here! I am not playing with these idiots anymore" Kenpachi's shout once again made everyone jump.

The Captain slowly came over to them and stood with his arms crossed.

"You, I, Renji, Gin and Toshiro are going to bowl together as no one else is good enough." It wasn't a question it was a statement. The others agreed and it was only a glare that got Byakuya to nod his head. As suspected Byakuya lost spectacularly while Renji won much to Kenpachi's distaste.

The Next Morning.

"Bloody hell I hate these!"

"Well it would help it if you didn't have it tied around your arm as well as your waist"

"It's way too big!"

"There is nothing wrong with these outfits."

"It's huge and only held up by a bit of silk!"

"Well... hang on..."

"What I wanna know, what are you thinking?"

"These pants are only held up by a thin belt."

"Yeah...?"

"Well how about we accidently see what happens if we pull it on Byakuya and Renji?"

"Cool but first help me get my arm out of this thing!"

"Fine."

It took us at least 5 minutes to get the uniform correct as Zoe ended up tugging on my arm instead of the selves. We were finally ready to go to squad six when Zoe started threatening the quilt cover.

"Go on you...I am going to kill you in a minute"

"What are you doing?" I asked trying to find Zoe under the covers

"Where are Byakuya maids when you need them?"

"Do you always think about Byakuya when you are near a bed?" She finally found her way out and gave me the most evil look ever.

"Shut up" and then she went back under, I guess to have a little sulk.

At Squad six

Byakuya and Renji were in there office doing paper work... well Byakuya was. They both looked up as a hell butterfly came through the window. Byakuya held out his hand and watched as the little black butterfly landed on it.

"All captains and their Lieutenant are to come for a meeting at squad 1"

"Renji, it seems we have a meeting to go to" Byakuya stood up and walked out of the door with Renji not far behind him.

"Captain what it is about"

"I am not sure Renji, we will have to wait and see" They both arrived at the captains meeting and stood at the place they were meant to stand at, but their faces were quite amusing when they saw the old man walk in with Me and Sarah.

"Zoe why are you here" Byakuya said

"Yeh Sarah is there something wrong"

"No I am fine Renji"

"I am as clueless as you, as to why I am here"

We walked so we stood in front of Renji and Byakuya waited a little, then we both thought of what we were saying this morning about the uniform only being held up by a little white belt thing, and looked at each other and smiled.

"Byakuya I want to say sorry and please don't kill me" We both lunged forwards and grabbed the fabric belt and pulled so that it came lose. The pants of both Byakuya and Renji came down showing a lot of leg and Boxers, Byakuya had Blue silk and Renji had Red. They both just looked down at the same time and then looked at us I was staring at Byakuya trying so hard not to drool and jump him, and Sarah was just grinning.

"Sarah you could have just asked if that's what's you wanted" Renji grabbed Sarah and they started play fighting. Byakuya was just glaring at me, and then he pulls out Senbonzakura and points it at me.

"What are you doing!"

"Having fun hehehe.... Please don't kill me it was Sarah's idea" a faint sound from Sarah came in the hearing distance her and Renji were running around like idiots.

"No it was not"

"Shut up Sarah you're not helping"

I saw that Sarah and Renji didn't plan to stop so I just gave him the white fabric back. Byakuya suddenly grabbed my arm and pulled me to him so my back was to his chest.

"We will finish this tonight"

"Hehe I bet we will. Sarah I am going kill you!"

"Yeah get in line! I think Renji might manage first if he doesn't get off me!"

"Enough! You are acting like children."

Sarah shoved the large Lieutenant off her and grinned sheepishly at Zoë and Toshiro, when Renji got up and retied his pants she planted her elbow in his stomach and hissed.

"This is your fault I hope you know."

"Yeah, yeah I know I'm always to blame."

She stuck her tongue out and went to stand with Toshiro for the rest of the meeting, as she knew Zoë would kill her right now.

The month past full of secret meetings and hormone induced shouting matches. Toshiro, Zoë and Sarah all seemed to manage to find something to get upset at their partners about. It turned out Toshiro was the most violent and often Gin would appear with scratches all over him after a particularly bad row. Zoë was defiantly the loudest and all the squads could hear her when she went off on one, it was fortunate that Unohana found out everything on their second check up.

Flashback

_Zoë was being physically dragged into the squad four barracks for their second check up. Byakuya was watching from the roof as they were only going to revile themselves to Unohana for now. Toshiro had one of her arms while Sarah had the other and between them they were managing to drag the reluctant woman through the hallways._

"_I don't want to go! I will end up with more needles in me."_

"_Hun you are going whether you want to or not even if we have to drag you all the damn way."_

"_Traitor."_

"_Yep when it comes to this. I wouldn't be doing it if it weren't for your own good."_

_Zoë clamped her mouth together in a thin line and growled at her two friends, she knew with both of them she had no chance of getting away and there was the fact that Byakuya and Renji were on the roof waiting so she wouldn't get far. _

"_I hate you right now Sarah."_

"_I know hun, I know."_

_They had all been surprised to discover being pregnant suited the blonde way more than the other two. She very rarely lost her temper and seemed to have found endless patience with everyone. This meant Renji was the only one of the soon-to-be fathers not getting nearly killed over every little thing._

_Toshiro shoved the door open and shut it as fast as possible once they were inside. Unohana just raised an eyebrow at the scowling figure in the middle._

"_Well I see you made it. But you came alone…"_

"_Not exactly but we don't want everyone to know so, they are kind of on the roof and Toshiro is pregnant as well."_

"_Somehow I am not surprised, is your other half on the roof too Captain?"_

"_Yes of course."_

"_Only because you threaten him this morning Snowy."_

"_I resent that!"_

"_Well you did."_

"_Only to make him behave and because I know yours won't Sarah."_

"_I guess that's true."_

_Unohana just smiled and gestured for the three of them to sit on the bed._

"_Alright I have a few questions fir…"_

_She didn't get to finish her sentence as Byakuya slipped silently through the window quickly followed by Gin and Renji. _

"_Alright now I'm shocked. I presume these are your other halves?"_

_Zoë rolled her eyes at the three and glared at Byakuya._

"_Yes."_

"_Back to the questions then. First from what I can tell you are all close as to when you will give birth as Toshiro will not carry for as long you females which puts him about the same as you. Second have any of you experienced and changes in your emotions?"_

_There was a loud snicker from the three males and all rolled their eyes._

"_You have something to add Renji?"_

"_They have been changing mood faster than you snap your fingers, just look at the state of Gin."_

"_So Toshiro is the most violent?"_

"_Yep."_

"_What about Zoë and Sarah?"_

"_Zoë is very loud and…"_

"_Sarah shut up!"_

"_Hey its not my fault you two are scary at times"_

"_So Sarah you haven't changed?"_

"_Oh she has but she seems to have got the better deal or at least Renji has."_

"_It would seem Sarah you are one of the rare women who suit pregnancy where as the other two don't. All that is left to scan you and your next shot of boosters."_

"_Oh hell no! I am not having anymore needles."_

_There was movement from Byakuya who had yet to speak. He swiftly pulled the ranting Zoë against his chest so she couldn't move._

"_You are going to sit right here and let Unohana give you that booster."_

"_Oh am I?"_

"_Yes."_

_At once she attempted to wriggle free but she was unable to remove Byakuya's arms from around her. Sarah almost fell of the bed laughing at the thunderous expression on her friends face at being pinned in this manor. _

"_Give up Zo you aren't getting out of it and its for the good of your baby."_

"_Fine but I am not happy about it."_

"_We already know that hun."_

_Unohana was quick in giving us all the boosters as Toshiro was jumpy with having people touch him at the moment and we all knew Zoë's hate for metal rods. The scans were all quick and good as nothing was wrong so far. _

"_I am happy to tell you that you babies are all doing fine and just follow the rules I gave you last time and everything should go smoothly. Come back in another 2 months as long as everything stays as it is now."_

"_Thank you Unohana but can you not tell anyone about this please? We would rather not have everyone know right now."_

"_Of course. Take care of them you three."_

"_Ha which three were you talking to?"_

_The three leapt back out the window and away before anyone noticed them missing or saw them at the fourth division._

End of Flashback

Sarah had to move fast to get a hold on Zoë before she lounged at her throat as they came out of the squad four barracks. Toshiro leapt back to avoid getting caught in the middle, as the two could get rather violent if things didn't go their way.

"Let go of me!"

"No if I let go we will end up scrapping and that not a good idea."

"Fine if I promise not to start anything?"

"Then I will let you go."

"Ok, I promise."

The taller blonde slowly removed her grip on her dark haired best friend. The two smiled at each other no all their pent up anger was gone, they grinned wider as Toshiro came between them and all three linked arms. Unohana let a smile cross her face as she watched the three head back to Toshiro's office; she knew they would be fine.

//:Time Skip://

The months of abuse and waiting ended far too soon for Gin, Byakuya and Renji. On the one hand they were glad the cravings, mood swings and other rather taxing things were over but what they were experiencing now made those months look like a walk in the park.

"IF YOU EVER COME NEAR ME AGAIN I WILL CASTRATE YOU SO MANY TIMES IT WILL HURT JUST THINKING ABOUT HAVING ANYMORE CHILDREN!" That threat came from Sarah, as she had been in labour the longest and was beginning to get very tired. One minute she was cursing Renji the next she was shouting for him to get his ass back inside the room. According to Unohana this was completely normal, a fact which was proved by Zoë. Who had spent all of her nearly over labour trying to go Bankai on Byakuya when he didn't do exactly as she said or more accurately screamed. All said and done all parties concerned were extremely glad when their children were born.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. 5 Years Later

There was a loud explosion that disrupted the silence of the Head Captain's large hall where the meetings were held. Kenpachi Zaraki had just thrown open the double doors and stopped dead as a huge pot of bright pink paint came cascading down all over him. All the other Captains and Lieutenants were attending this particular meeting and every single one of them had gone silent and still at the sight of Kenpachi being pranked with luminous pink paint. Well all except a few certain males who glanced at each other out of the corners of their eyes.

Gin sighed in his head as he saw his husband's thunderous expression and the rage simmering away behind the deep pools that were Byakuya's eyes. Renji unsurprisingly had a proud look in his glinting eyes. They all knew exactly who had set the prank up and whom the intended target had been but they were unwilling to admit to that fact as it would cause a lot of trouble.

The silver haired Captain glanced up at the ceiling and rolled his eyes as he felt the 11th Captain lose his temper. Zaraki was not known for his patience or forgiveness and if anyone caught the three who had done this then the cat was out of the bag so to speak.

Byakuya glanced at some of the few people he actually considered to be his family, he could see Gin's devious mind at work already and Toshiro's anger at the three responsible for this mess. As he had predicted the worst had happened and somehow he knew this day was just going to get worse, call it his noble instinct but he could tell. Gin whispered so only the other three could hear him.

"Do you think the girls will get to them before anyone else does?"

"Well let's hope they do or they aren't going to remain a secret any longer."

"Yeah and who's fault is that … Renji?"

"Don't blame me!"

"Why not its your fault."

"Screw you Gin!"

"No thanks I happen to like bein on top far too much."

"Don't I just know it."

As it turned out the two 'girls' in question were actually Sarah and Zoë. Who were currently chasing their tails trying to find four certain, missing 5 year olds. These children in question were one each of their own and Toshiro and Gin's, and notorious for disappearing in the blink of an eye as they had that afternoon.

"Come on, they cant have got far."

"Zo I think you are forgetting we are taking about the sons of some of the most powerful soul reapers in the soul society."

"Right damn it."

"Yeah…"

Sarah didn't mange to finish her sentence, as there was a loud bang from the Captains main meeting room area. The two took of at the fastest flash step they could mange, which was rather fast and were soon right outside the source of the commotion. To their utter horror Zaraki was covered from head to toe in bright pink paint and four other Captains were each trying to hold down a wriggling, fighting and in the biggest ones case biting, 5 year old boys.

"Sarah what the hell do we do now?"

"There is only one thing we can do hun, let the cat out of the bag. After all I am not letting anyone try and restrain my son any longer and I don't know how long our other halves can keep control of themselves."

"Alright then lets do this."

"You make it sound like a James Bond film."

"No thank you."

"Heheheheheh."

The two leapt down off the roof they were perched on completely forgetting the fact that they had been hiding their Reiatsu from everyone so only Byakuya, Renji, Gin and Toshiro would know they were there. They dropped right in the middle and quickly removed the four children from each Captain, Sarah had grapped both her own and Zoë's while her counter part had got the little white haired child and his silver haired twin.

"What is the meaning of this?"

The Head Captain had obviously had enough of everything going wrong today and it was only 10 o'clock in the morning.

"Who are these children and why Captain Kuchiki are two of your seated officer's disobeying orders?"

"That would be because they are not."

"Not what?"

"Disobeying orders Sir."

"And pray tell why is that?"

Gin then took the opportunity to butt in and maybe mange to cover up some of the damage.

"If a Captain or Lieutenants spouse is in an emergency then they can interrupt proceedings such as this…"

Gin was then cut off as Sarah lost her temper when she noticed the creepy 12th Captain getting closer and closer to her and the two children she was shielding.

A loud snarl stopped everyone as they searched for the threat. At once Renji was on high alert; he recognized that snarl at once to be the warning when his tiny wife turned dangerous. Then he realised why. That damn creep was getting closer to his son, no way was he putting up with that, until Byakuya's hand touched the small of his back in their usual gesture of 'hold still'.

Toshiro himself was struggling not to dash over and gather his two sons up into his arms, compared to Sarah and Renji's son his little Fuyuki was much smaller and delicate as he took after him rather than Gin. While his older child took after Gin and was twisting to keep all the offensive adults in his sight at once, fortunately his silver hair kept his eyes from view. After all, the bright crimson colour would clue them all in on the fact Ryuu was Gin's son.

It was only the light pressure Zoë had around both children that kept him in place, as he trusted her to keep them safe. Renji was obviously struggling to allow his wife to get threatened enough that she began to display. The whole situation was on a very delicate balance, which was thrown when a very stupid Captain lost their temper without considering whom that they might be aggravating. Kenpachi went for his sword as his temper reached boiling point. At once Toshiro drew Hyourinmaru and flash stepped so he blocked Kenpachi's blade.

"You have no right to raise your bade to my children!" The white haired Captain snarled. This statement shocked even Kenny into freezing, both Zoë and Sarah tightened their arms around the children as the Head Captain turned to look at Toushiro.

"Captain Hitsuguya would you like to explain yourself!"

Gin Stepped forward.

"Not unless it's only ta ya Head Captain."

"Alright then. All of those not concerned in this issue leave at once."

All the Captains left apart from Renji, Byakuya, Gin, Toshiro, Zoë and Sarah. Once all the others were gone the two girls let go of the children and kneeled down in front of their own. Sarah ran her hands down the tallest face and made him look at her.

"Hiro are you alright?"

"Sure am Mama, no need to fuss, aint that right Daiki?"

"Yes Aunt Sarah, there is no need we are all fine."

Zoë glared at her son and rested her hands on his shoulders until he meet her gaze, Byakuya had also moved so he was stood behind Zoë. The little noble gave a slight waver as he saw the stern expression in his fathers face but he still stood slightly straighter and meet the identically coloured gaze.

Gin only took his eyes of the Head Captain when he knew they had all left, he then shocked the Head Captain when he turned away and opened his crimson eyes to look over his sons and mate. The silver haired Captain held his hands out to his youngest son as he noticed the small shoulders were shaking. He gathered the delicate child to his chest and easily lifted him as he stood. Toshiro had the larger of the twins cuddled up against his side although he reached out a hand for Gin, as he needed the calmer Reiatsu of his mate to keep his temper in check. It was Sarah who spoke in the end as Renji had draped an arm around his son's shoulders to let his mother speak.

"Allow me to explain Head Captain. These are our children…"

"You are not known to be married how can you have children?"

"If you had let me speak I was getting to that, as I was saying these are our children and we are married we just never reported it because at the time there was too much danger and we didn't fancy the inquest. Now to who's children are who's. Renji is my husband and that is our son Hiro. Byakuya and Zoë are married and they have Daiki. Finally Gin is Toshiro' husband and they have the twins, Fuyuki and Ryuu."

"So you are telling me you are all married and have children and we never even knew?"

"That is correct but we hid them so we didn't expect you to know."

"Were you ever planning on telling me any of this?" The Head Captain asked.

"Not unless it became an issue no."

The Head Captain seemed to think for a minute before coming to a decision, he opened his eyes and looked at them all and then the children. He then spoke.

"As it is obvious you were all acting in the interests of protecting your children -and on the promise that if any of your present or future children display any Shinigami powers you let them go into the academy- I will over look this and just record your marriages and offspring."

Sarah and Zoë grinned at each and thanked the Head Captain while ushering everyone out of the meeting room and back home. Gin was the last to leave and he paused on the door before looking back at the Head Captain.

"I'm surprised ya let the me and Toshiro bit go so easily."

"I was aware of Hitsugaya's abilities."

"Tha' would explain it."

Gin left and soon caught up with the rest of his family; he was just in time to hear Sarah go off on one at Renji and Byakuya for not noticing the kids earlier.

"I can't believe you two! And you call yourselves powerful Shinigami, let alone fathers you should be ashamed of yourselves…"

Renji then had the misfortune to try and interrupt his ranting wife.

"But it was you who lost them in the first place…"

"RENJI ABARAI! YOU DID NOT JUST GO THERE!"

Zoë sighed at her friend and elbowed her in the ribs, she grinned at her best friend as she got an evil glare in response.

"Hey don't look at me like that, save it for Renji but don't go shouting in the streets or at least till we are away from Kenny's area. I don't fancy running away from a pink Kenpachi today thanks."

"Fine but only because it's you."

The years pasted in a very similar fashion of Renji getting beaten up and the kids pulling pranks on each other and mostly the captains although they avoided the 4th Captain at all costs as she scared them. It was only once the boys hit 15 that things began to change, and these little things would test Byakuya and Renji to the limits, not only in the abuse they got but their ideals too.

The Captain and Vice-Captain of squad 6 were in the office when their wives walked in.

"Hi, you doing work again, it's late and Daiki wanted to talk to you, I think something might be wrong"

"Yeh same with Hiro, Renji I think they are getting to that stage" The two males eyes widened as they knew that stage they knew they would have to give them the TALK.

"Let's go have something to eat" Byakuya said trying to change the subject.

"Your just trying to change the subject" Zoe said

"Yeh and it's working let go" Renji said leading the way

Renji, Sarah, Hiro Zoe, Daiki and Byakuya went back to the Kuchiki manor for tea. The head chef cooked them all a three course meal, the two boys eat it faster that fast no one saw their forks move. They said thanks and ran off upstairs.

"Kids, what will you do with them" Renji said joking

"Well Daiki will be the next heir of the Kuchiki Clan" Byakuya said replying to Renji

"Well not all of us are noble Byakuya" Renji said

"Stop it you to" Sarah said giving Renji a glare

Sarah and Zoe finish and helps the cooks take the dishes even though Byakuya said not to. Byakuya and Renji went out in the garden they were getting along a lot better now they had wives and children.

"I might go check on the boys" Sarah said

"Yeh, I'll come with you" Zoe said.

Zoe and Sarah walked up the stairs and turned left Daiki's door was opened a little and the two mothers peaked in a little.

On the big blue bed was both Daiki and Hiro but Daiki was crying and Hiro had his arms wrapped around him.

"Why is he crying" Zoe said going to push the door but was held back by Sarah

"Maybe Hiro will get him to tell, I have a feeling he won't tell us" Sarah said as she released Zoë.

"Come on stop crying, nobles don't cry" Hiro said trying to calm the young noble

"Shut up, you know what my father would say if he found out"

"He will never find out then"

"What are they hiding" Zoe said looking at Sarah

"Shhh and we might find out"

"He will find out my father knows everything"

"Well he doesn't know we are together" Hiro said with a grin on his face that looked a lot like Renji's

"Hiro be quite someone might here you" Daiki said looking around to see if anyone was there.

"Shut up" Hiro leaned in and gave Daiki a soft kiss on the lips

"What was that for?" Daiki asked

"Well you're my boyfriend now so I can kiss you right?"

"Well..."Daiki started to blush

"Did I take your first kiss" Hiro was smiling and tiring not to laugh

"Hey don't laugh"

"I'm not laughing, can I be the first person to take you"

"Take me, take me where?" Daiki said looking a little confused

"You know TAKE YOU" Hiro was trying to get his point across without saying the words.

"I am fine here; I don't want to go anywhere"

"Not take you somewhere take you as have sex with you" Hiro said turning his head a little to one side, trying to hid the blush

"You want to make love to me?" Daiki asked

"Well yeh, when we are old enough" The two boys just sat there for a while not talking or looking at each other. That was when the two now a little worried mothers stepped in. Zoe opened the door and walked in followed my Sarah.

"Mother, you are meant to knock" Daiki said jumping off the bed

"Boys it's ok we know" Sarah said

"You know... know what?" Hiro said

"Don't be like that with me young man; we heard what you said about being together and taking him"

"You heard that"

"Yes"

"Daiki why did you feel that you couldn't tell me this"

"You know what father would say" Daiki said trying not to cry. Hiro saw that his future lover was upset and pulled him in to an embrace.

"We are ok with you boys being together, as long as you understand everything, or will we have to tell your father to give you that talk"

"Mum, stop it, I know everything and anyway I couldn't get Daiki pregnant he is male"

"I know I just wanted to make sure you know that all"

"You will have to tell your father sometime, just do it when you're ready; your secret is safe with us"

The two mothers smiled at each other and walked out shutting the door behind them, leavening their sons alone.

Sarah and Zoe walked down the halls slowly; taking in all the information they have just been given.

"Well I didn't expect that" Zoe said

"Yeh same, but it's ok with me, it's their fathers that I am worried about"

"I know Byakuya will totally flip when he finds out"

Zoe and Sarah had walked in to the garden, and saw Byakuya and Renji sat under the sakura tree. Zoe looked at Sarah then ran towards them Sarah walking like the adult she was after her.

"Was anything wrong?" Byakuya asked

"No they are fine just talking, a little like you to are now"

"Like father like son, that's what they say" Renji added on the end

The four sat under the tree and watched the sun set; tomorrow will be a very interesting day. It was the boy's birthday, they were to be 16. The two girls had convinced Byakuya to let them Hiro stay the night so they all would be able to celebrate the boy's birthday together.

It was 5 in the morning when Byakuya felt a push on his shoulder; he didn't think much of it and went back to sleep just to feel another one and then a bigger push and finally someone spoke.

"Father, get up" Byakuya turned over to see Daiki looking at him, Byakuya then looked at the clock to see it as 5 in the morning, he moaned and put the pillow over his head.

"Get up" Daiki said again

"Not yet its 5 go back to sleep, your mother will not be happy"

"I already woke her up"

"You did what" Byakuya sat up and looked next to him, the bed was empty

"You are one brave child, you know that" Byakuya pulled the cover back and got out of bed, he only had time to grab a dark blue kimono before Daiki grabbed his arm and pulled him out the door.

Byakuya was dragged to Daiki room and was joined by Zoe Sarah Renji and Hiro. Renji looked just how Byakuya felt; He was only in boxer and was falling asleep leaning up against the wall, getting jabs by Sarah every now and then.

"Well now that we are all here, you can open them boys" Sarah said

The two boys grabbed a gift each and unwrapped it. The two boys just looked at what they had opened and knew who it was from. They both were given bunny teddies from Rukia.

"I will have to thank Rukia" Hiro said and then looked at Daiki who was still looking at the stuffed animal.

"Yes, I will have to thank her" Daiki closed the box and placed it behind him, to be honest he was a little scared of it.

"These are off Matsumoto" The girls handed a pink bag to each boy

Inside each bag was a very nice shiny new kimono, Hiro's was dark red and black flowers on it, Daiki's was pink with darker pink Flowers.

"Does she think you are a girl" Hiro said gigging

"I like it, there is nothing wrong with pink" Daiki glared at him

"Ok, ok"

"This one is off Zoe and Byakuya" Sarah gave Hiro a neatly wrapped gift Daiki got handed one from his father.

"Byakuya wrapped them didn't he" Sarah asked Zoe

"Yes" The two girls laughed

Hiro and Daiki ripped of the paper and were looking at uniforms

"This is the Kuchiki academy uniform"

"Yes"

"Dad it's the same one you had to wear, what are they for?"

"I have got you in the academy, you will start next week" Byakuya said

"Really, thank you father" Daiki smiled

"Yeh thanks uncle Byakuya, we will kick some ass, wont we Daiki"

"Yeh"

The two boys were now jumping on the bed pretending to have zanpakutous.

The morning went on and they had opened all of their presents. The two boys had got dressed in to their academy uniform and were running around with wooden swords fighting.

Byakuya and Renji were asleep on the sofa; it had been too much for them. Sarah and Zoe were talking on the other sofa, but were interrupted by the two boys.

"What's wrong boys?"Zoe asked

"We are going to tell them now" Hiro said and Daiki nodded.

"He won't hurt you, don't be scared" Zoe said pushing Daiki closer to his father

"Father" Byakuya opened his eyes and nudged Renji to wake him up. Daiki and Hiro had their full attention

"What is it?" Renji asked

"We have something to tell you dad, but please don't freak out"

"You didn't get someone pregnant did ya?" Renji said looking at him

"NO"

"Good...what did ya want to tell us"

"Well we are.. Tell them Daiki"

"Why me?"

"Just do it"

"Ok, well... it's just that we are starting to ya know"

"Boys this happened, it's totally natural" Byakuya said

"Yeh I would have thought it happened sooner but you must be late bloomers" Renji said

The two boys looked at their fathers; they were not talking about the same things.

"It's not that, that happen years ago"

"Oh so what is it?"

"Well Hiro you tell them"

"Well me and Daiki we like...well"

"WE ARE GAY" Daiki yelled

"Yeh what he said" Hiro added

"You are WHAT?" Byakuya stud up looking down at Daiki

"Well ok, if ya love him that's all that matters right" Renji said looking up at Hiro and he nodded

"It's not all right, they are both males" Byakuya yelled

"Yeh I know that Byakuya but I think you're over reacting" Renji said back

"Daiki get to your room right now" Byakuya pointed at the door

"I knew you were going to do this, I HATE YOU" Daiki started to cry and ran off to his room. Hiro tried to follow him but was stopped by Renji's arm

"Renji take him home, he is not to see Daiki ever again"

"Now Byakuya that's going over the top" Renji said

"NOW" Renji got up and pushed Hiro out, Sarah looked at Zoe

"I know I will fix it" Zoe said

Sarah followed Renji and Hiro out; she had all of Hiro's presents in a bag.

Byakuya and Zoe were left in the room

"What was that?" Zoe said

"He.."

"Shut up, he knew you were going to do this and he still told you"

"You mean, you knew about this and didn't tell me" Byakuya said

"Yes, because he can trust me, he doesn't have to be perfect about me, I was the one that told him to tell you, if you are going to yell at anyone it should be me not him" Zoe looked at him.

"But, it's not normal; he is the heir of the Kuchiki clan"

"There you go again, has it ever hit you that he doesn't want to be the heir"

"He doesn't have a..."

"Yes he does, you were always telling me that you hated it when you got pushed in too thing, you are doing the same to him" Zoe said. Byakuya looked at the floor, he was become his father, he said he would never to that to his son and he has been.

Byakuya walked out in to the garden, he needed to be alone and to think and Zoe sat back down on the sofa.

Over at Renji's house Hiro was looking out of the window. Renji walked up behind him and placed a hand on his head.

"What's up kid?"

"I will never get to see him again"

"Byakuya will come around, you will see Daiki again I am sure"

"Really"

"Yeh... You don't have to answer this but, when did you know"

"I don't know, I just stared to like him and more than I friend, but he is beautiful and he likes me back so we just..."

"You haven't done anything with him have you?" Renji asked

"No we have kissed and stuff but that's it, he said I can take him, but I guess that will never happen"

"He said you can take him"

"Yes when we are old enough and we are 16 now so we could" Hiro didn't finish his sentence.

"It's his birthday, why don't you go give him the best present he could ask for" Renji smiled at him

"DAD...Byakuya would never let me in"

"Who said anything about Byakuya knowing" Renji grinned

"You want me to sneak in and have ..."

"Well that's what I would do" Renji walked off he turned around to say something else but he only heard the door open and slam shut.

Hiro ran to the Kuchiki manor and looked around, he saw no guards so he walked past the big door, he stud outside Daiki window, he picked up a little stone and through it at the window, he did it again and again until Daiki opened the window.

"What are you doing here Hiro, my father will kill you"

"I have come to give you something" Hiro flash stepped in though the window and lands softy in Daiki's room.

"You can't be here"

"Oh shut up" Hiro said. He walked over to Daiki and hugged him. He kissed him lightly on the lips and pushed him slowly back until he fell of the bed

"Hiro we can't"

"Why? We are 16 now and it's our birthday" Hiro took off his top and climbed on top of Daiki, Daiki stroked Hiro's chest.

"Like what you see do ya"

"Yeh" Hiro reached for the obi that tied Daiki uniform together and pulled it free. This was the first time the boys had seem each other naked, so their eyes were all over the others body taking in everything.

"Daiki you beautiful" Daiki blushed and turned his head

"Don't be shy, it's only you and me" Hiro kissed Daiki with as mush passion as he could, he licked his bottom lip asking for entrance a shy little mouth opened and he slid his tongue in, Daiki tensed up at the feeling, but relaxed when Hiro ran his fingers through his hair. They broke apart and a little moan off loss came from Daiki.

"Look you got turned on by all the kissing" Hiro said looking at Daiki's hardening member.

"Don't look" Daiki said covering it with his hands

"Why, it's just as beautiful as you" Daiki slowly took his hands off.

"That wasn't so hard now was it?" Hiro said smiling

"You are hard as well" Daiki said looking at Hiro's fully hard-on

"Yeh"

"You're so much bigger than me" Daiki said

"That doesn't matter, the bigger I am the more pleasure I can give you"

"Ok, but be gentle" Hiro gave Daiki two fingers to suck on, when they were wet enough he took them out and pushed one in side Daiki tight entrance.

"Arrr" Daiki gasped

"Shhh they will hear you" Hiro prepared Daiki for about 10 minutes so he would feel as less pain as possible. Hiro's member was throbbing and leaking pre-cum.

"You ready" All yeh got was a nod. Hiro pushed himself in but stop when he saw Daiki was in pain.

"Relax it will hurt less"

"Take it out, it hurts" Daiki begged but only got a light kiss on the lips. Hiro stopped and gave Daiki time to get used to the hard mass inside him.

"You can move now"

"Ok just stay relaxed"

"I promise" Hiro moved in and out of Daiki several times before he hit the spot indie Daiki that made him scream.

"Hiro, do that again"

"Ok" Hiro rammed back in hitting that spot dead on

"Oh...God, faster" Hiro obeyed the young noble and went faster. The past got faster and faster and they were both ready to cum.

"I'm gonna cum Daiki"

"Me too" Hiro wrapped his hand around Daiki neglected member and pumped it in time with his thrust.

"Arrr...Hiro" Daiki came all over Hiro's hand, with a few more thrust Hiro came deep within Daiki. The two boys lay panting hard on the bed; Hiro slowly pulled out of Daiki and fell beside him.

"You were amazing"

"I didn't do anything, you did it all"

"Oh shut up and take the complement"

The two boys got under the sheets and cuddled together, Hiro was about to ask Daiki a question, when, Daiki's door flu open, and there at the door stud Byakuya.

"Daiki I came to apol..."Byakuya saw the two boys in bed and went to grab Senbonzakura, but out of no were flash stepped Zoe, she stud in-between Byakuya and the two boys.

"Don't you even think about it" Byakuya put Senbonzakura back and walked over to the bed.

"Well it looks like, no matter how much I try you to will still be together, I came to apologise, I shouldn't have acted like that, if you want to be in a relationship with Hiro you can"

"Really father"

"Yes, but please next time you, sleep together lock the door I could have walked in sooner.

"Sorry Father, we will next time"

"There will be a next time?"

"Yeh, you felt so good, and when you..." Daiki was cut off by Byakuya coughing.

"I said I was ok with it, just keep it to your selves ok" Byakuya looked at the boys and walked out the room followed by Zoe.

"Well, he didn't kill me" Hiro said a little shocked

"No he didn't" Daiki kissed him on the cheek and got out of bed. Daiki and Hiro showered together before putting fresh kimonos on and walking out of the room.


End file.
